Enough to go around
by rickkatealways
Summary: "Having the person that you love by your side and starting a family with them is the best thing that can happen to you in this life. You can't ask for more." Kate and Rick have been married for a few year and decide it is time to start a family. A story about love, sadness, happiness, anger, and what it means to be a family. Please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another family series for the show Castle. Kate and Rick have been married for a few years now and want to have a baby, but what happens when this proves to be difficult. Will the couple get the baby the want?**

 **I do not own any parts of Castle. Rated T**

Chapter 1: Is there still hope?

Kate walked in the door with tears streaming down her eyes, she was met with her husband's worried face. Rick immediately jumped off the couch and ran to her, "Kate what is it?" She opened her mouth to speak but instead a series of violent screams filled the air, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Rick brought her over to the couch and held her close. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear until he felt her calm down a bit. After a few minutes of silence Kate spoke saying, "I am a horrible person." Rick's mouth opened in surprise, he spoke in confusion "Kate why would you ever say that? I love you and you are amazing." "I lost the baby, I was pregnant and now I'm not" Kate said as a tear fell down her cheek. Rick held her close as she begin to cry again, he felt his own tears coming but held them back right now he needed to be the strong one. "Shh Kate honey please stop crying." "I…I so sorry so so sorry." she mumbled into his shirt. "You have nothing to be sorry for, this is not your fault" "but it was a part of me and now it's not" "I know babe, but it was nothing you did or didn't do okay?" "Okay" She looked away from his eyes then, just staring at the floor. "Kate can you look at me" She slowly looked into his warm blue eyes. Once he had her attention he spoke again, "Do you want to have a baby with me?" She slowly nodded and let out a small smile. "Well Kate when the time is right we can try again because there is nothing I want more than to have a baby with you" "really?" "Yes, you tell me when and I'll be ready" "I love you Rick" "I love you too" The couple shared a kiss before settling down to watch a movie.

3 months later

3 months had passed since Kate had lost the baby. The couple returned to their daily lives, working at the 12th. One Friday afternoon Rick was writing in his office when his wife came in wearing a robe. He closed his laptop and looked at her with love in his eyes. She walked towards him and sat on his lap, he immediately noticed she was naked under the robe. "Hey Rick" she purred out the R. Rick could feel his pants becoming tighter and tighter, "mmm hi babe" She kissed him softly on the lips and then stood up, taking her robe off. Rick gasped then and fumbled to take of his pants. When he did Kate came over and sat on his hard cock, "I'm ready to try for a baby." She whispered against his lips. "Are you sure?" "Yes, please let me have your baby." Rick groaned and laid her out on his desk, they spent the whole night "starting to try"

1 month later

Kate threw the negative pregnancy stick in the trash, it felt like she would never get pregnant. With tears in her eyes she went to go tell her husband, "I'm not pregnant." "It is okay babe you will be." "I've already had a miscarriage and it's been a month, it's never going to happen." He kissed her hard on the lips, "Kate you are going to get pregnant, we are going to have a baby, and you are going to be a fantastic mom." She protested saying, "But you are going away for a whole week for the book tour, that's a whole week without trying." "It's only a week, we can try when I get back." Her tears stopped then and anger took over, "ONLY A WEEK, YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME DON'T YOU!" "Honey please stop yelling at me." "I MISS YOU AFTER A DAY AND YOU'RE HAPPY TO BE LEAVING ME" "Kate" "leave me alone, I hate you." She walked out of the room and left Rick with tears streaming down her face. A few hours past and Rick heard his wife crying in the living room, his heart couldn't stand it anymore so he went to go see her. "Hey Kate can we talk?" She nodded and he continued talking, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, you know how much I love you. I only meant that a week is less then when I go out for my month long book tours. When I get back we can try again or go to the doctors if you want." "I'm sorry Rick, so sorry for saying I hate you I didn't mean any of it." "I know you didn't" "can you forgive me?" "already did, I love you Kate" "I love you too, thank you" "always"

1 week later

The day Rick came home was his birthday. Since he flew in late Kate planned a simple dinner for him, they would have family over tomorrow. After eating dinner Kate handed him his present, a long box wrapped in red wrapping paper. "Happy Birthday Rick, I love you so much." He slowly opened his present, a big smile taking over his face, "Kate are you?" "Pregnant" "but a week ago..." "The tests were wrong." Rick lifted up her shirt and kissed her still flat belly, "Hi squirt it's your daddy." Kate laughed and brought her husband in for kiss. She smiled against his mouth, he was right she was going to be a mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spreading the joy

 **I just wanted to say that Kate is kind of emotional in my story. I know that this is not how she is on the show but this is a fanfiction and I wanted to write Kate as an emotional character. Also I know my grammar needs a lot of work but I'm trying my best. I hope you enjoy my second chapter, please write me a review.**

 **I do not own Castle. Rated T.**

It was their first appointment to see how squirt was doing, Kate's legs were shaking like crazy and she was obviously nervous. "Hey Kate are you okay?" Rick said as he touched her knee. "I'm just really nervous, what if something is wrong with the baby?" He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her head, "Honey the baby is going to be perfect I promise you." She sighed, "I'm going to be a horrible mother I'm already worried about stupid things." "You are going to be a fantastic mother because you care." Kate was about to answer when the doctor came in, speaking in a bubbly voice she announced herself saying "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Castle my name is Dr. Robbins how are you doing today?" "Great, ready to see our baby." Kate answered. "Okay then Mrs. Castle just lay back and we'll get started." Kate nodded and grabbed Rick's hand as the doctor started the ultrasound. "Everything looks great, your baby is the size of a pea right now. I would like to see you in another 3 weeks." The doctor left the room and left the couple alone. "Rick that's our baby, we're having a baby." Kate said through tears. "I love you so much, thank you for giving me so much joy." "No thank you Rick, I love you too so much." After getting their ultrasound pictures printed out they went home.

When they got home Kate and Rick sat on the couch eating a small lunch. After a few minutes of silence Kate put her sandwich down and looked at Rick, "Do you think Alexis will be okay with this?" "Honey she is a grown adult if not she will have to get over it. But she always wanted a sibling so I think she will be really happy." Kate nodded "I'm meeting with her tonight for dinner." "Well how about you tell her tonight?" "Are you sure?" He nodded and she gave out a smile, the ones that are reserved just for him. "Thank you Rick." "Always, now how about a nap?" "Sounds good to me." Kate laid her head down on his lap and the two fell asleep.

After waking up from their nap Kate went out to meet Alexis at the diner. She walked over to Alexis when she saw her sitting down, "Hey Alexis it's good to see you." Alexis stood up to hug her, "Same to you so you told me you had something to tell me?" Kate took a seat and nodded, "So a few months ago I became very sick and your Dad was worried so I went to the doctors." "Are you dying? Are you sick?" "No, no sweetie I'm okay. I had a miscarriage." Alexis face fell and a tear fell down her face. "Don't cry Alexis, we decided to start again and well you are going to be a big sister." Alexis' face dropped, "Me? A big sister! Wow thank you Kate thank you." Kate smiled, "I'm so glad you're happy about this." "I've always wanted to be a big sister. I have something I want to ask you." "Of course." "Um okay I wanted to know if I can call you Mom. You are more like a Mom then mine." A tear fell down Kate's cheek "Oh Alexis I would be honored." "Well Mom I have to go but keep my posted on my sibling, love you." "I love you too Alexis." Kate walked back to the loft to tell her husband about the lunch. When she got home she ran through the loft looking for him, "Rickkk, Rickkkk!" She finally found him in his office writing, "Hey Rick guess what." He shut his laptop and looked up, "I have no idea but it looks like something good." "Alexis was really happy and she wants to call me Mom!" "That's great honey, I knew she would be happy." Kate broke out in a huge smile, "I know! I'm so happy, I'm going for a walk." She ran through the halls with a bright laugh filling the house. Rick smiled he loved seeing his wife so happy.

1 month later

Kate and Rick had just told their friends about the baby. Laine had screamed in Kate's ear and pulled her aside to talk about a baby shower. Ryan and Esposito both started talking to Rick about being the baby's godfather. After celebrating with a lunch, Rick went home to write and Kate went to talk to Gates. Kate walked into Gates' office a bit nervous, "Captain Gates I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment?" "Of course Kate, what can I do for you?" Kate let out a deep breathe before speaking, "Sir Rick and I are having a baby." The captain stood up and gave Kate a big hug, "That's amazing news! Congratulations." "Thank you, I was wondering if I can take a leave from work?" "Of course you can. Let me know when you are ready to come back to work, you are an exceptional detective there will always be a spot here for you." "Thank you sir." After talking about the baby for a few more minutes Kate made her way home to be with her husband. Half way home she became very nervous, would Rick be mad at her for not telling him before? Would he not want her home all the time? Thoughts like these raced through her head as she drove him. After fifteen minutes Kate walked through the door, it's time to face the music she thought "Hey Rick, I have to tell you something"

 **How will Rick handle the news? I will be updating this story every 1 to 2 days. Please write me a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: How many?

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know much about pregnancy so my time frame might be wrong, but it's just a story.**

 **I do not own Castle. Rated T**

He looked up at her with a worried look, "Is everything okay?" She sat next to him and took a deep breathe before answering "I did something to day for myself and afterwards I realized that I didn't talk about it with you." "So let's talk about it now tell me what you did." "I quit my job." His jaw dropped "Kate why?" "Well I didn't quit I took a leave of absence. Gates said I can come back when I am ready." "Honey you love that job, why did you quit?" "I do love that job but I love you and squirt more. I want to stay home during my pregnancy to ensure that nothing happens to the baby. I want to stay home when the baby is born too, I don't know how long but I do know I don't want to miss out on squirts life." He kissed her softly on the cheek and whispered "You amaze me Kate, I love you." "So you're not mad at me?" "My gorgeous wife is staying home with me, I could not be happier." "I am sorry that I didn't tell you before." "That's okay. You know we will have lots of time to do um stuff…" She laughed and leaned in to kiss him. Before long they were making out on the coach like teenagers, Rick went to take her shirt off but Kate pulled away and stopped him. "Rick I have a bump." "A baby bump! Let me see." Kate lifted her top and pulled his hands onto her stomach. Rick ran his hands over the small bump and placed a small kiss on her stomach, "Hi there squirt It's your daddy. I love you so much and I can't wait to meet you." He looked up at Kate, both of them had tears in their eyes. "I love you Kate, what do you say about moving this celebration into the bedroom?" Kate smiled and took his hand.

The next morning Kate woke up to an empty bed, meaning Rick was probably in his office writing. After a few minutes she got out of bed to go find him. Sure enough she found him typing away on his laptop, she loved the sound of him typing on the keyboard in the earlier morning. "Hey babe can we talk?" Rick looked up and realized her hands were shaking, "Of course, is everything okay?" "I want to talk about names for the baby." "Okay but why are your hands shaking?" "It's just that I have a name in mind if the baby is a girl and I really like it but you might not like it and I…I…I" She broke down then her whole body shaking, tears streaming down her face, and she was barely breathing. Rick knew she still had panic attacks sometimes but it still broke his heart. "Shh Kate, take a deep breath for me honey. In for three out for three." After a few minutes her breathing began to slow down and the tears slowed down, her voice was shaky when she spoke, "I'm so sorry." "We've talked about this you never need to apologize for something like this, tell me what the name is?" "Hope. I've always loved that name and we both had so much hope about getting pregnant and we did." "Hope is a beautiful name I love it." "Really?" "Yes, it is beautiful." "How do you feel about Hope Marie? Marie was my mother's middle name." "Hope Marie I love the sound of that." "I can't wait to meet our baby." "Me too Kate, me too."

Kate's fourth month check up

Rick and Kate sat in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor, after a few minutes she walked in. "Hello Kate and Rick how are you doing today?" "Great." They both answered at the same time, making the doctor laugh. "And how is your morning sickness Kate?" "I haven't really had any." "That's great! Now let's check on this baby." The doctor pointed out the different parts of the baby, she then stopped and looked at Kate and Rick. "Is something wrong with the baby?" Kate asked with a worried looked. "Everything is okay, it appears the ultrasound was wrong last time. Kate, Rick you are pregnant with triplets." Rick and Kate both looked at the doctor with their mouths wide opened. After a few minutes of stunned silence Rick spoke up saying, "Are the healthy?" "Yes all three are healthy, would you like to know the genders?" Kate and Rick both nodded towards the doctor who then continued the ultrasound. "Wow that's amazing." "What?" Rick and Kate asked at the same time. "All three of the babies are…"

 **What gender do you think the babies will be? My next chapter will probably be up on Wed. Write me a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pink Cupcakes

 **I do not own Castle. Rated T. I hope you enjoy this chapter, write me a review.**

"What!" Rick and Kate yelled at the same time. The doctor laughed and finished her sentence saying, "girls." The room was quiet for a few moments until Rick spoke up, "Three girls! I'm going to be outnumbered." The doctor and Kate let out a laugh at this, the doctor then gave them their pictures. "Hey babe, can we go to Remy's for lunch?" Kate asked her husband. "Of course, you are eating for four now." "Oh god I'm going to be so fat!" she said with a groan. "You are going to be beautiful Kate, now let's go to lunch." After a fifteen minute drive they took their regular seat at the diner. After ordering lunch Kate started the conversation that needed to be had, "How are we going to handle three babies?" "Just like we handle everything, together." "I feel so overwhelmed, happy but just I mean three." "It hasn't really sunk in for me I think, it has always been my dream to have a baby with you and now I'm getting three." "You're not upset that all three are girls?" "I would be happy if they were aliens, we have our Hope do you want to name the other two?" "Sure, you can pick one and then we can pick one together." Rick thought for a long time before a smile took over his face, "What about Emma Lee?" "I love it! After your mom right?" "Yes, do you like Taylor?" "Eh not really, Megan?" "I had a bad experience with a girl named Megan." It was silent for a few minutes before a huge smile broke out on Rick's face, "I got it!" Kate laughed and nodded for him to continue "Tegan!" "Now that I like, can we make it Tegan Beckett for my dad and I?" "Of course there we go, three perfect names for three perfect girls." "I still can't believe we are having three girl." "Are you happy about it though?" "I've never been happier, now let's eat!" Their lunch was filled with plans about telling their family, how to decorate the nursery, and how their lives would look with three girls. After lunch the couple went back home and spent the day watching Disney movies and eating popcorn.

Two months later

Kate was now 6 months pregnant with the triplets. Her morning sickness was basically nonexistent, Dr. Robbin always tells her how lucky she is. Rick had been so good to her, always getting her food and putting up with her weird hormones. This particular day Kate was lying in bed with a book, the sun hitting her face that left it feeling warm. Finally she felt Rick stir from under her arm, "Good morning Rick." "Is it morning already?" She let out a laugh "Babe it's like 12, you stayed up late last night writing" "Inspiration hit me, how are my girls today?" "They are moving a whole lot, want to feel?" He nodded and moved his hand around her stomach until he felt a strong kick, "Woah! That's amazing!" "I know, it feels so weird inside me." "Does it hurt?" "Sometimes but just a little, I like it though it lets me know they are okay." He nodded "And how are you today Kate?" "Doing pretty good, how are you?" "Excited for tonight." "Me too, I can't wait to see their faces." Tonight was the day they would tell Martha, Alexis, and Jim about the triplets. "So what should we do until dinner?" Rick asked. "What do you say we spend the day at the park? We could have a picnic." "Sounds perfect." He got up to take a shower, taking his wife with him.

That night

After eating dinner with their family Kate decided to lead the talk, "Thank you for coming, Rick and I thought it was time to reveal the gender. If you want to know that is?" All three of them shouted "Yes!" Rick handed them each a cupcake and said, "Okay the color on the inside is the gender of the baby." All three of them took a bite of their cupcakes. "I'm getting a little sister!" Alexis cried. Martha and Jim both followed her and offered their congratulations. Kate and Rick gave each other a knowing smile before Kate spoke again, "That's not all, look at your cupcakes." "Mine is light pink." Alexis said, "Mine is dark pink." Jim said, and Martha followed by saying "Mines hot pink." It was quiet for a good five minutes before Alexis looked up with a shocked look, "Oh my god, you are having triplets?" "We sure are pumpkin, three girls!" Through the screams and tears Jim pulled Kate aside and gave her a big hug, "Your Mom would have been so proud of you Katie." "Thank you Daddy, I love you." "I love you too my little Katie bear." Kate smiled at his use of her childhood nickname, she wondered what special nicknames her children would have. After learning the babies' names everybody left, leaving Rick and Kate alone. "Hey Kate, I finished the nursery." "You did! I want to see right now!" She ran up the stairs, well the best she could with her stomach. Rick followed her up and opened the door to the nursery. Kate walked in and gasped, "Rick this is beautiful." The room was a light pink with a gold boarder. There were three cribs, each of which had the girl's names above it. On one side of the room there was a rocking chair, next to it a bookshelf full of books. Finally on the wall there were elephants, a small tribute to Kate's Mom. The room was simple but elegant, just what Kate had wanted. "So I'm taking you like it?" "I love it, thank you." "Always."

Kate at 9 months

Kate was now 9 months pregnant with the triplets, her water would probably be breaking very soon. It was a Tuesday afternoon, Kate was watching T.V. when her water broke. "Rick!" she yelled out in pain. He came running down the stairs, tripping over the last one "What is it?" "My. Ouch water broke." "Oh my god, oh my god it's time." He begin running through the house yelling various things, "Where are the keys, is there gas in the car, maybe we should take a cab, is the bag packed?" "Richard Castle! Calm down and come help your wife get on her shoes!" "Right sorry, here you go honey." He slipped on her sandals, and pressed a kiss to her stomach. "The keys are on the table and everything else is already in the car." "Right sorry, I'm just so excited but nervous at the same time." "I know the feelings, now let's go have these babies."

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. I might have another one done today. Please write me a review. If you do write a review make sure it is nice please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Welcome to the world

 **I do not own Castle. Rated T. I hope you like this chapter.**

Luckily the traffic wasn't too bad and Rick was able to get to hospital in recorded time. He pulled into a parking spot and looked at Kate, "Can you walk?" "Yeah, just help me?" "Of course." He got out of the car and put his arm around his wife, they walked the short distance to the hospital and were given a room. The doctor came in a few minutes later, "So today is the day! How far apart are you contractions Kate?" "Maybe like 4 minutes." Kate answered. "Okay, I'm just going to check how dilated you are." Kate nodded and laid back so the doctor could check. "It looks like you are already at a 7 so it shouldn't be much longer." "Oh my god really?" The doctor laughed, "Just sit tight, I'll be back again later." "Okay, thank you." Kate said as the doctor left the room. "Did you hear the Rick, it won't be too much longer she said. I'm going to be a mom soon, probably today." "You are going to be such a good mom Kate." "You really think so?" "I know it."

A few hours passed and the doctor had not been back. Kate's contractions were becoming longer and shorter apart, the pain was getting a lot worse. She gripped Rick's hand as another one came and she yelped in pain, Rick could see the pain through her eyes. "You're doing great Kate." Rick said to encourage her. "Where is the damn doctor? I need to push!" "Would you like me to check?" "Please." Right then the doctor walked in, "Sorry I had an emergency C-section, and how are you feeling Kate?" "Just great, I haven't been waiting for hours to push out three babies!" The doctor looked at Rick in surprise, he only surged. "Okay then Kate, It looks like you're ready to push.

15 minutes later

Kate knew childbirth would be painful but she was not prepared for this. Her body was on fire from the sweating, her throat tense from yelling, and her body was in so much she thought she would pass out. But she kept pushing because she knew what would happen in the end, they would have three baby girls. Rick was by her side whispering encouraging things, Kate just wanted to break his hand in the moments of pain. "You're doing great Kate, give me two more big pushes and you'll meet baby number 1." The doctor informed Kate. She gave two pushes, and then she heard her baby cry. Rick cut his daughters cord and then Hope Marie was passed over for a nurse to clean. It only took twenty minutes for Emma and Tegan to join their sister. After doing a routine checkup on the girls the doctors handed them over to Kate and Rick. They were both struck with lighting when they saw the girls. Tegan and Hope were identical, each of them had a little brown patch of hair and a face like Kate's. Emma also had the brown hair but her face was more like Rick's, except she had Kate's nose. Through her tears Kate whispered "Welcome to the world my little munchkins." "I love you so much Kate, you did such an amazing job today." Rick told his wife. "I still can't believe they are here, that I'm a mom." "Me too, it's amazing, you are amazing." "Thanks for sticking by my side even when I was yelling." "Always."

1 week later

The first week with the girls at home had been challenging, trying to get into the swing of things. But with three newborns they had figured out a routine very quickly. Rick would dress one girl while Kate fed another, stuff like that. They often got up together because with three of them it was only fair. Their family and friends had always been a lot of help, mostly making them dinner so they would eat or watching the girls so they could sleep. On this particular day Kate woke up to find an empty bed, she walked out to find Rick laying on a blanket with the girls. "How long have you been up?" she asked. "Only ten minutes you can sleep if you want to, I got them." "Not fair for you babe, I'm fine." "Okay, love you." "Love you too." Kate took Emma into her arms and rocked her gently after a few minutes she looked up at Rick, "I can't believe they are already a week old." Rick was about to laugh until her noticed the tears that were in her eyes. "Hey Kate it's okay." "I just want them to stay little forever and they are already growing up so fast." "You can't stop that trust me I tried with Alexis, but with every age they will learn something new." "That's true, I guess that part is pretty cool." "It's super cool, now Tegan needs a diaper change." She let out that laugh he loves and took Tegan from his arms. As she walked upstairs with her youngest daughter she knew everything would be okay.

6 months later

Even at six months the girls had developed their own personalities. Tegan Beckett who was the youngest was a mammas girls, always wanted to be near Kate. She was very shy and not very fond of strangers. Hope Marie was a very sweet little girl, she always wanted to help and often got upset because she was too little to. Emma Lee was feisty baby, she seemed to have the curiosity of her father and was always getting into things. Rick and Kate defiantly had their hands full but they loved their girls and wouldn't have it any other way. This morning Kate and Rick were lying in bed, it was still early and the girls were sleeping. "Hey Rick what time is Alexis coming today?" "She said around five." "I can't believe we are leaving them for the first time." They were going out for dinner, leaving the girls for the first time. "Kate, it's only for a couple of hours, they will be fine." "I know and it will be good for us." "I can't believe the girls are still sleeping." She gave him a sly smile and straddled him, pressing down she whispered "We should make the most of this time." As she leaned down to kiss him they heard a loud cry, it was Tegan's. Rick groaned "We're being cock blocked by our own daughter." "Come on babe, let's go get our daughters." The family ended up spending the day at the park until it was time for Alexis to come. Alexis walked around the house until she found her mom and sisters in the nursery, Kate was crying. "Hey Mom, is everything okay?" "Hi Lex, I'm just a little anxious about leaving the girls." "We are going to have so much fun, right girls?" All three girls let out a laugh in response, making Kate smile and relax. "Your right I'm going to leave now, call me if you need anything." "I will, love you." "I love you too and thank you."

Dinner

Rick had picked a nice quiet restaurant to have dinner at. They took their seats and order the food right away. Kate smiled at Rick and said, "Thank you babe, this place is amazing." "No need to thank me, you deserve it." "We both do." "Yeah but you have been so amazing Kate, you are such a good mom." "And you are a great father." The food came then and their conversation continued, talking mostly about the girls. After twenty minutes Kate went to the bathroom, Rick knew something was wrong but decided to give his wife some space. After another twenty passed Rick decided to go check on his wife. As he approached the women's bathroom he heard a faint whimper coming through the door. Not thinking that it was the women's room her pushed the door open, luckily there was no alarmed women in there. The faint whimper was now a loud cry that was coming from the big stall. "Kate, can I come in?" "Open." He pushed the door open and found her sitting in the corner of the stall. "Kate, are you okay?" She looked up and nodded, trying to be strong for him. "You don't have to pretend Kate, not around me." "I know babe, I just feel silly." "You miss our daughters, it's not silly at all." "I…I just." He sat down next to her and she surprised him by climbing into his lap. "You what?" "I lied to you." "About what?" "The other day I told you I went to the doctor but I really went to see Burke. My PTSD still comes back which you know but it is coming into play with the girls. I'm just so afraid that either something will happen to me or to them." "Why didn't you tell me?" "I was doing so well and I don't want to be broken again." "You're not broken, just a glow stick." She gave him a confused love, "a what?" "A glow stick, sometimes you have to break before you can shine." A small smile escaped her lips and she kissed him softly. "I'm serious Kate, what now you're just a un cracked glow stick but with time that glow stick will crack." "And that's why I love you." "Right back at you, now let's go see our girls." She took his hand and they made their way home.

The short car ride home seemed to take forever and the elevator seemed to never stop, all Kate wanted to do was see her babies. When they finally got home Kate rushed inside and gasped when she saw Alexis on the couch. "Mom why are you home so early?" "Where are the girls?" "Sleeping, is everything okay?" But Kate was already running up the stairs, she needed to see her babies. When she got to the room she stood in the middle of the room until Rick came in behind her. "I'm afraid to go near them." She told him in a whisper. It was then he realized that she really didn't think the girls were okay. "Come here Kate, feel Hope's heart." She walked towards her and put her hand on Hope's small chest, she gasped when she felt the heartbeat. After checking on Emma and Tegan they went downstairs. "Kate we need to talk about this." "I know." "I feel like you shouldn't feel this nervous for the girls." "I agree and I think I know how to help. I want to say home, no work to worry about." "If that's what you want then I will back your play." "Thank you" "always"

 **I don't know much about giving birth so I apologize for any wrong information. I think I'm going to upload another chapter today, there will be a big time jump. Thank you for reading, please write me a nice review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Babies, puppies, and boys.

 **Rated T. I do not own Castle. About a year and a half has passed.**

Kate and Rick couldn't be happier they had four amazing healthy daughters and the triplets were turning two today! "Come on Kate, wake up." Rick said as he nudged her. "No." "Come on its time to go pick out a puppy." "I still can't believe I let you talk me into this." "Pets teach kids responsibility." Kate laughed at this, "Babe they are only two, oh my god I just realized our babies are two!" "I know it seems like it was just yesterday when they were coming out of your.." "Rick!" He gave her a sly smile, the one she says she hates but they both know she does. He stretched out his hand to her and said, "Come on lets go get us a puppy." After eating breakfast the family walked to the local pet store. When they walked in Kate felt overwhelmed, the amount of animals with three two year olds would be difficult. Hope immediately walked towards a white puppy and giggled, "Mamma come." Kate walked over to her sweet daughter and picked her up, "Yes, baby?" "puppy please." "That is a very cute puppy but we have to pick as a family." "NO" "Hope use your inside voice please." She started to cry then, hot tears running down her face. Kate sighed she hated when the girls cried in public, it made her feel like everybody was watching. "Hope please stop crying baby, we can show your sisters the puppy." "NO! Me puppy." "Hope Marie it is not nice to yell at your mommy that makes me feel sad." Hope gave her a look and then for the first time she hit her, this action made Kate want to cry. "Go sit on that bench please." "No." Kate gave her 'the look' and she sat down right away. With Hope in sight, Kate went to see the other girls, they were playing with a small yellow lab. Emma ran over to her and pointed to the puppy, "Mamma look." "That is a very cute puppy Em. We are making a choice all together thou." Emma nodded and went over to play with the puppy again. Making sure Hope was in her view she joined them for a few minutes before going back to her daughter. "Can I sit next to you Hope?" Her little head nodded, making her pigtails bounce up and down. She took a seat and Hope snuggled next to her, Kate kissed the top of her head before talking again, "Hope it's okay to hit people, that really hurt my feelings." "I sorry mama." "Thank you, do you want to go look at some puppies with Emma and Tegan?" "Yes!" In the end all three girls wanted a gold fish, Kate laughed the whole way home as Rick pouted.

Once the family got home they baked three cakes, one for each girl. It was a lot of sugar for three little girls but Kate felt it was important each girl had something special. After 2 hours of baking all the cakes were baked and decorated. The family was sitting in the living room doing a puzzle when Tegan whispered to Kate almost like it was secret, "Miss Lexie." "What's that bug? You miss Lexie?" Tegan nodded against her mother's shoulder. Kate was about to answer when the door opened and Alexis walked in. "Lexie!" Tegan jumped out of Kate's arms and ran to her sister, Emma and Tegan followed. "Hi girls! Happy birthday!" The next hours were spent eating cake, playing games, and opening presents. Finally around 8:00 the girls crashed from all the sugar, it was time to bring them to bed. "Mom can I carry the girls up to bed?" "That would be great thank you." Kate smiled as she saw Alexis carry Hope up the stairs, she was the best big sister.

Once Alexis got back Kate was sitting alone, Rick had gone to take a shower. "Come sit with me sweetie." Kate patted the seat next to her. Alexis smiled and sat next to her, after a moment she laid her head down on her lap. "Alexis? Is everything okay?" "Sorry, I just wanted to be close to you." She said while she made a move to get up, but Kate pushed her back down. "Do you want to talk about it?" "I don't know." "How about you start with telling me his name." Alexis looked at her in disbelief, "How did you know?" "I'm your mom, I just did." "His name is Max." "And are you seeing Max?" "Yes…No..ugh I have no idea!" "What do you mean?" "We hang out a lot, like a lot. Sometimes he flirts with me and other times he doesn't. We've kissed a few times now but we never talk about it. He is so confusing!" "Most boys are, what do you want in a relationship?" "Something solid, someone I know is in it for the same reasons as me." "Do you see that with Max?" "Well no but I don't want to be alone." "Alexis you are 22, you have plenty of time to find your love. You are and bright, fun, and lovable person do not compromise that for anybody. One day you will find your person, but I don't think Max is it." "Thanks Mom, I think I already knew that." "Sometimes you just have to hear it from someone else." "Well thank you, I have a study group so I'm going to leave." "Bye bud, love you." "I love you too."

Right when she left Rick walked out of the room, "Nice speech." "You were there the whole time?" "I couldn't help, you are such a good mom." "Thank you, come sit with me?" Rick nodded and took the seat next to her. "I still can't believe they are two, I kind of miss having little babies around." Kate said. "We could always make more, we do make beautiful babies." Kate laughed and climbed into his lap, kissing him slowly. "Hey babe?" "Yes, Kate?" "I'm late." "Did you have plans tonight?" "No, every girl has it." He gave her a confused look and Kate laughed, "My period is late." "Oh okay." "Rick listen to me, my period is late." Suddenly everything clicked and he shout straight up, "Are you saying?" "I've always liked the name Mason." Tears filled his eyes and then he was kissing her, "Another baby, wow Kate." "I do hope it's only one baby. I mean if its more I will still be happy." "Honey its okay, I know what you meant. I would love for this nugget to be a boy." "Me too, one that is as handsome as there daddy." "Come on Kate let's go celebrate our new addition."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you are going to write a review please have it be a nice one, I'm not interested in reading things that put me down. If you are not enjoying my story then stop reading it, its that simple. Thank you for those of you who read my story and take the time to write me a positive review, I really appreciate it. This story is not even close to being done and I hope you will stick with me. Have a great day everybody.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New friends

 **I don't own Castle.**

Kate was now four months into her pregnancy and unlike her first pregnancy this one was filled with sickness, not just in the morning but all the time. She groaned as she saw the light go on, causing her to wake up. Rick sat laid down next to her and kissed her head.

"How are you feeling?" He asked knowing she had been up all night throwing up.

"A little better but not a 100%" Kate replied

"Are you still up for today? If you're too sick she will understand." Rick asked in a worried voice.

"No, she has been waiting for this day for a while now. I'll be okay babe, can you help her get ready?"

"Of course, I'll send her down when she's ready."

Kate stretched out on the bed before she eventually got up to shower. Since Rick was watching the girls she was able to take a long shower, she was grateful for this. After fifteen minutes she turned the water off and went to get dressed. Halfway through doing her makeup, Tegan walked in the room with a hair brush. Kate put down her mascara and laughed at the way her daughter toddled over to her.

"Mamma!"

"Hi baby girl!" Kate picked her daughter up and gave her a big kiss. She ran fingers through her hair, noticing it was very tangled. "Did you run away from Daddy when he was brushing your hair?"

"You do pleawse?"

"Of course, what do you want?"

"Piggies please Mamma?"

Kate placed on the bed and made two high pigtails. "There you go. Now go see Daddy when I finish getting ready and then we can go." She laughed again as her daughter toddled away. As she finished putting her makeup on Kate couldn't help but be excited for her day with Tegan. The triplets were beginning to experience a lot of firsts lately, last week they went to a kid mini golf place. Kate and Rick had agreed that some of these new things would be experienced with only one kid. So today Kate was taking her youngest to the zoo for the first time. Twenty minutes later they were driving to the zoo.

"Mamma?" Tegan said from the backseat.

Kate turned down the music, "Yes?"

"You okay?"

"Of course, why?"

"I see Mamma be sick."

Kate began to panic, she thought something was wrong. Maybe it was time to tell the girls she thought. She calmed her voice and responded with, "I'm just fine baby girl. Mommy just had a tummy ache, thank you for asking."

Tegan seemed to be satisfied with the answer and asked her mother to turn the music back on. The rest of the drive was filled with singing music and Tegan dancing in her car seat. When they got to the zoo Tegan ran to the cows right away. Kate followed over, cows were her favorite animal.

"Mooooooo!" Tegan yelled at the cow who then began walking over to her. "Mamma! They coming!"

Kate laughed and pulled out her phone, Rick would want to see this "Do it again honey."

"Moooooo!" The cows came over to her then and Tegan laughed as she pet them.

"I think the cows like you." Kate told her daughter.

"We friends!" Tegan said with a giant smile."

Kate smiled and thought to herself, 'This is going to be a great day.'

And what a great day it ended up being. They spent time with each animal, Tegan making noises and making "friends" After spending two hours at the zoo they were ready to head home.

"Rick we're home!" Kate yelled as she walked through the door.

He came down the stairs with a smile, "There are my beautiful girls! How was the zoo?"

"Daddy, i see lots of cows!"

"That's great bug! Your sisters are watching a movie if you want to join them?" She nodded and ran away giggling. Once she was gone Rick went over to Kate and pulled her into a kiss. They only stopped when they had to come up for air.

"Wow, I should go to the zoo more often." Kate teased him.

"Sorry I missed you."

"There's no need to apologize for kissing me like that. We do need to talk about something." After he nodded she continued talking, "So I know we agreed that we tell the kids about the baby after I start too really show but Tegan is worried about me. So I think we should tell them because my sickness will probably only get worse, what do you think?"

"I agree with you completely. How about we tell them tomorrow night?"

"Okay that sounds good, what do you say to a snuggle session with our girls?"

"Can we bring popcorn?"

"Of course, and lots of it the babies are very hungry." Rick laughed and did as she asked.

 **I am so sorry that this took so long, I've been really sick lately. This was just a fun and easy chapter and I hope you liked it, write me a review. I'm going to try to have another chapter posted tonight but if not then I will tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Butterfly, fly away

The next night Rick and Kate called down the girls to have a family talk. Rick decided to take the lead, "Girls in a few months you're going to be big sisters!" All three of the girls gave them confused looks.

"Mommy's going to have a baby so you're going to be big sisters!" Kate took over, hoping to get the girls to understand.

Hope was the first to understand, "Like Lexi?"

"Exactly! You girls are going to be big sisters, just like Lexi." Kate told her daughters. Tegan and Hope jumped up and down and then ran away, wanting to play with their baby dolls.

Kate looked over at Emma who was standing in the middle of the room she hadn't moved and her eyes looked watery, tears threating to spill out. "Hey Emma, is everything okay?" Kate asked.

"Hate baby."

"Emma use you nice words for the baby please." Kate said, trying to stay calm.

But Emma was feisty and she yelled back, "Hate mommy too!" then she ran up the stairs.

Kate went over to the couch and immediately started to bawl, baring her head in Rick's lap. "Why does she hate me?" she asked through her tears.

"shh honey she loves you, Emma just has to get used to having another sibling." Rick rubbed her back and Kate sat up and snuggled into his side.

"I know she really doesn't hate me, I told my mom I hated her before."

"Is something else wrong? You seem upset."

Kate shook her head as another tear fell down her cheek.

"Kate?" Rick asked concerned

"I don't want to talk about it?"

"Baby you can tell me anything, please tell me?"

"Today's March 12th." She whispered in a small voice.

A sting of guilt ran through his veins, today was the anniversary of Joanna's death. "Kate I'm so sorry, god I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey Rick it's okay don't me mad at yourself, but can you watch the girls so I can go see my mom?"

"Of course and I'll talk to Emma about her behavior."

"Thank you, love you."

"I love you too and take all the time you need. Kate nodded and left.

Rick sighed it was his first 'big girl talk with Emma' "Emma can you come here please?"

She ran down the stairs with a big smile, almost like she forget what had happened. "Hi daddy!"

"Emma do you know what being mean is?"

"No."

"When Hope takes your crayons does that make you happy or sad?"

"Sad."

"Sometimes our words can make people feel sad. I think you made Mommy sad today with your words."

"I used mean words."

"Yes you did, Mommy and I both love you so much and it made us very sad."

"I sorry Daddy."

"Thank you, I think you should say sorry to Mommy when she gets home. " Emma nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. "Emma what are you doing?"

"I need a time out. I was a bad girl." Rick laughed, Alexis used to do the same thing.

When Kate got home, Emma walked over to her and tugged on her shirt. Kate bended down so they were on the small level. "Yes baby?"

"I sorry Mommy for my mean words."

"Thank you for apologizing, I forgive you."

Emma touched Kate's stomach and said "Baby?"

"Yeah Mommy's having a baby, are you excited?"

Emma's cute little nose scrunched up and she started to cry. This was shocking to cry since Hope was the sensitive one, Emma almost never cried. Kate brought her over to the couch and started to rub her back as she sang a song.

"" Catepillar in a tree how you wonder who you'll be can't go far but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish you might but don't you worry hold on tight promise you that there will come a day butterfly fly away" Kate looked down at Emma who no longer had tears but still a frown. " Emma whats wrong?"

"You and Daddy won't love me."  
"Oh Em that's not true at all, Daddy and I have enough love for everybody."

"How?"

"Our hearts are just so big we can fit everybody in there. The new baby will need our help a lot because they are little."

"They not big girls like me."

"That's right and you can be my special helper."

"Okay! I love you mommy."

"I love you too, now let's go see where Daddy is."

The family spent the night watching Disney movies, until the girls feel asleep around eight.

"Hey Kate are you ready for bed?"

"Sure,let's go."

They took a shower and cuddled together in bed.

"How was visiting you mom today?" Rick asked.

"It was good."

"I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Babe its okay, we have three kids and another on the way. We are both going to forget things sometimes, it's okay Rick."

"No it's not, I should have being helping you today. I'm so sorry Kate, really."

Kate sighed and kissed him softly, "I forgive you babe."

"Really?"

"Yes. I needed to go see her today and you made that possible so thank you and stop beating yourself up over it."

"Okay, I'm glad I could help then."

"If you ever forget our anniversary I will shoot you."

Rick laughed and pulled her into his emrbace, "I would never, I love you."

"I love you too Rick, always."

 **Yay! Another chapter done tonight. I really hope you liked this one, write me a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: We love you no matter what

 **A month had passed since they told the kids about the baby. Rated T. I do not own Castle, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Alexis Castle walked through the loft until she found her Mom in the upstairs play room. "Hey Mom, sorry I'm late."

"That's okay sweetie, we do have to get going though. Thank you so much for watching them."

"Anytime. But um could we talk later, just the two of us?"

"Is everything okay?"

"I just really need time with my Mom."

"I can cancel if you want?"

"No, it can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to know the gender of the baby!"

"Okay, I'll you see later then."

"Have fun."

Kate walked downstairs to get her shoes on for the doctor's appointment. "Rick are you ready to go?" she called into the bedroom.

"Yep, wow I can't believe it's time to find out the gender."

"I know me too, last guess on if it's a boy or girl?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I asked you first."

"I say girl then."

"This baby is a boy, I know it."

"How?"

"Mom's intuition."

"Let's go find out then."

"Sounds good to me."

 **After the doctors**

The car ride home was silent. The only sound was the cries coming from Kate's body. "Kate?" Rick reached out and touched her leg, she pulled away and faced the window.

"Honey, it's okay."

"How can you say that?"

"This is a good thing Kate, please tell me you see that?"

"It's just too much to handle."

"Do you love our kids?"

"Why would you even ask me that?"

"Do you?"

"Of course I do."

"When did you first love them?"

"I loved the baby when I first found out I was pregnant. But when I found out we were having three girls, Rick I loved them so much."

"Exactly. Now take away how your fears, how do you feel now?"

"The same as I did with the girls, I love my babies."

"I know having five kids seems like a lot but Kate we can handle this together."

"Thank you for always knowing what to say."

"Of course so we have Mason John, I've always liked the name Liam."

"I love it! Liam James?"

"Beautiful, I love you Kate."

"I love you too."

As soon as they walked through the door all four girls came running up asking about the baby. "Okay, everybody let's go sit on the coach and we will tell you the gender!" Rick said. They all rushed to the coach and waited for their parents to come over. "Dad, Mom are you going to tell us?" Alexis asked annoyed. "Patience pumpkin." Rick teased her.

"I think we've made them wait long enough, the baby is a boy." Kate said happily.

"And there are two of them!" Rick exclaimed.

"Twins? Wow you two really don't do anything simple." Alexis teased them but had a big smile.

Looking at the triplets Kate said, "Girls what do you think?"

"What is twins?" Hope asked

Kate laughed and answered saying, "You three are triplets because there is three of you. When I have the babies there will be two of them."

"Boys like pirates?" Emma asked

"Some do, I'm not sure if they will. Why?" Kate asked.

"Daddy likes pirates."

Kate looked at Rick and laughed, "Seems like you need some boys to play pirates with you babe."

"I guess so! "

After answering all the girls' questions, Kate remembered that Alexis had wanted to talk. "Hey Rick, Alexis and I wanted some girl time can you watch the girls?"

"Of course, is everything okay?"

"Not sure, she just said she needed to talk to her Mom."

"Well take all the time you need, I'm all set here."

"Thanks babe, love you."

"Right back at you."

 **Kate and Alexis**

"So we could go to a café or the park to talk?" Kate asked.

"Um I was hoping we could go somewhere private."

"Lanie's away this week and I have they key to her place, how about that?"

"Yes, thank you."

Once inside the apartment Alexis began to pace back and forth, obviously upset and nervous.

"Alexis, do you want some wine?"

"You're offering me wine?"

"When I used to be afraid to talk to your Dad I would have some wine, it's calming."

"No, I don't want wine."

"Okay, tell me what this is about then?"

"I know I asked you to talk and you are so busy. I'm sorry for wasting your time but I don't think I can tell you."

"Alexis I always have time for you and you can tell me anything."

"You'll hate me."

"I could never hate you bud. You could kill someone and I would love you, I wouldn't like it but I would love you."

"But Dad…"

"Will still love you too. Tell me, I can help."

"Two months ago my friend wanted to meet for drinks at a bar."

"I'm not following you, you're old enough to be at a bar."

"My friend never showed and I started talking to a guy at the bar."

"Also not a bad thing."

"I had been having a bad day, gotten a bad day on my test. I had been really excited about seeing my friend and she never showed, never called or texted and I began to think of Meredith and how many times she had done the same thing."

"Oh Alexis I'm sorry."

"Don't be, there's more."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"I drank a lot, more then I usually do and before I knew it I was in the bathroom."

"You could have called me if you were sick, I would have picked you up."

"With him, I was in the bathroom with him."

"Oh! You had a bathroom quickie."

"Yeah."

"Was it consunal?"

"Yeah, I might have drank a lot but I was still aware."

"But you regret it." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"It was um, my you know." She looked down to the floor, ashamed.

"Your first time?"

"Yeah. My first time in some dumb bathroom with a guy I'll never see again."

"My first time was in a car with someone I didn't know."

"It was?"

"Yeah I was sixteen at the time, we met at a pizza place."

"How did you feel?"

"Exactly how you do right now."

"How did you get over it?"

"I had lots of sex. I thought if I could met the perfect guy I would forget about my first time."

"Did it work?"

"Not until my first time with your father. "

Alexis nodded, "Mom, would you really love me always?"

"Always Alexis, your Dad too."

"Okay. I think I might be pregnant."

"Did you take a test?"

"I'm afraid to."

"Let's pick some up on the way home and go tell your father about this. "

"We have to tell him tonight?"

"Yes, we promised each other no more secrets. Everything will be okay."

"I hope so."

When they got home it was the girls afternoon nap time so Rick sitting on the coach reading a book.

"Hey Rick, we're home." Kate said.

"Hello two of my beautiful girls. How was your time?"

"It was good, Rick we need to talk."

"Okay. How about you two come sit down."

Alexis chose to sit as far away as possible from Rick and Kate sat right next to him.

Kate took Rick's hand and said, "Babe as you know Alexis is turning into a wonderful young lady."

"What is this about?" Rick asked confused.

"Sometime people make mistakes or do something they might regret latter. Alexis has something she would like to tell you and as your wife and a girl herself I'm telling you to please hear her out."

"Of course, Alexis tell me what this is about?"

Alexis took a deep breath and said, "I lost my virginity."

"I can't say I'm happy about my daughter having sex but you are an adult now." Rick said.

"There's something else." A tear fell down her cheek, and then another, and another. Soon she was sobbing heavily in the side of the chair. Rick went over to her and gave her a tight hug,

"Shh it's okay pumpkin, you can tell me anything."

"I might be pregnant. I'm sorry Dad, I'm such a disappointment."

"Alexis Castle you are not a disappointment. Did you take a test?"

"Not yet, we got some on the way home."

"How about you go and take them. Whatever happens it will be okay."

"Okay, thanks Daddy."

Rick and Alexis sat in silence for ten minutes. Alexis came down stairs and sat in between Kate and Rick.

"What did they say?" Rick asked.

"Negative. I'm not pregnant."

"It was probably just stress then." Kate said.

"Yeah." Alexis answered.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked concerned.

Alexis nodded her head yes, a second later she was nodding no and baring her head into Kate arm, tears were soaking Kate's shirt.

"Alexis it's okay honey, everything is okay."

"I…I sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for it is completely normal to feel confused."

"Why I'm I sad over something that never even existed?"

"You wanted a baby?"

"I didn't think so but when the test was negative…"

"You were upset?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be a mom."

"And you will be, just not right now."

"It's probably for the best. I still have a lot of school left, that's not fair to a baby."

"It's not fair to you either, you deserve to finish school you have worked hard. And when the time is right you will become a Mommy."

"How do you know when the time is right?"

"You just do. You are going to be such a good Mom."

"Well I have a great one to look up too."

"I had a great daughter to look up too."

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"If I have a girl I'll name her Katylin." '

"That's a beautiful name."

"After you, we can call her Kate or Katie but her name will be Katylin. I want her to have her own name so she can be independent and strong, just like you but still her own person."

Kate kissed her head, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, thank you for being my Mom."

"always."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't write a lot with Alexis but I'm going to be putting her in the story a little more. Please write me a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Secrets

 **Rated T. I don't own Castle.**

After spending the rest of the night watching movies everybody in the house went to bed. "Thank you so much for helping Alexis like that."

"There's no need to thank me, she's my daughter too." Kate told him.

"I know and she is so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one babe. " She let out a large yawn and Rick pulled her into his embrace, the two very feel asleep very quickly.

It was early in the morning when Rick felt his wife twitch in his arms, it was small but being a light sleeper it didn't go unnoticed. He was so tired at first he ignored it but then he felt her twitch again, he listened and noticed she was breathing fast. "Kate?" he whispered into the dark.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"No that's okay, is everything okay?"

"Just fine."

It was quiet after that for a while. Rick noticed that her breathe was caught in her throat, even in the dark he could tell she was fighting back tears. He reached over and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Honey, you don't have to hold it in." Rick told her as he rubbed her back.

Kate turned around and faced him, he noticed her eyes were red from the crying. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss, "Rick? I need something." She spoke so softly it was hard to hear her.

"Of course, anything you need. "

"Can you hold me?"

"Oh Kate, come here." He sat up and she sat in the on his lap, he felt her let out a deep breathe.

"Thank you."

"Is something wrong?"

"I had a nightmare. It's been so long since I've had one."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She started playing with her hand then, she only did that when she was very nervous. "It's um about something you don't know about."

"We said no more secrets."

"It's from something that happened when I was a teenager, the only person that knows is my Mom."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, I'm sure you had a good reason for not telling me."

"I don't want you to think less of me."

"There is nothing you could tell me about yourself that could change the way I see you. I would really like to know, please tell me?"

Kate took a deep breath and started her story, "It happened when I was 17. I used to walk home from school every day, it was a twenty minute walk. One day I had to stay after school to work on a project by the time I got to walking home it was dark. I had a boyfriend at the time and I had just found out he was cheating on me, I was heartbroken."

Rick interrupted her, "Any boy that would cheat on you is crazy."

Kate laughed, "Well lucky for me it all worked out."

"Damn straight it did. But sorry finish the story."

"I was so upset and I didn't feel like going home, so I decided to take the long way home. But I got lost and ended up in an ally. There was a guy there around the age of thirty, when I walked past him he um grabbed my wrist." She stopped then and snuggled deeper into Rick's embrace.

He kissed the top of her head, "It is okay Kate, you can tell me anything."

"You'll love me no matter what?"

"Of course I will, never doubt that."

"Okay. I tried yelling for help but nobody heard me, I tried fighting him but he was just too big and I wasn't as strong at the time. It all happened so quickly Rick; he hit me a few times, giving me a bloody noise and then he um you know."

"Please tell me it not what I think."

She nodded and let the tears finally far from her face. "I'm sorry, so sorry that I never told you Rick."

"I understand why you wouldn't want to tell anybody that."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. I'm mad at the person who hurt you but never at you."

"I'm not sure why it gave me a nightmare tonight, I almost never think about it."

"Maybe it has something to do with Alexis? I mean I know she wasn't raped but maybe it triggered something?"

"I think you're right. I used to have a lot of sex to try and numb the pain, I had lots in bathrooms."

"I can't tell you how sorry I am that you had to go through that."

"Yeah me too."

"Were you able to work through it though?"

"As I told you I had lots of sex but none of them worked."

"I would expect that."

"That is except you."

"Oh?"

"Rick you were the first guy who made me feel loved, made me feel like it wasn't just about sex."

"It's not for me, not with you. I mean I love having sex with you but I always want to make love not just use you for your body."

"And you do all the time. Whenever we are together I feel so cherished so thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for letting me."

"Do you think you can get some more sleep?"

"Can you rub my back? That always helps."

"Of course" Rick rubbed her back until she fell asleep and then he too fell asleep.

 **The next morning**

"Good morning Kate."

"Morning, thank you so much for last night."

"That's what husbands are for."

"Well then you're the best husband."

"And you're the best wife."

"So I was thinking last night and I have something I want to run by you."

"Okay."

"I think you should spend a day with each girl, the whole day and night. Spend it at a hotel, just the two of you."

"Why don't we split it, you could do it with one of them too."

"No, just you and one of them."

"Can I ask why?"

"You don't like the idea? Sorry it was stupid."

"It's not stupid at all. I just want to know what gave you the idea."

"When I was seven I had friends that were twins, a boy and girl. There were always telling me that they got special days with their parents; the girl with her mom and the boy with her dad. I was always so jealous because I didn't have a dad to have special days with. Then I had Alexis and she didn't have mom to have special days with, I felt terrible and sad for her. But now we have three girls that can I have their special mommy days and pretty soon I will have boys to have special daddy days with."

"I love this idea, how about I take Hope first?"

"Whatever you want to do, thank you."

"For what?"

"Making my dreams come true."

"You want to come take a shower and make my dream come true?"

"Well I'm not one to deny my wife her dreams!"

Kate laughed and pulled him into the bathroom.

 **After breakfast**

"Alright my little munchkins, Daddy is writing and we need to have a talk." Kate told her daughters. Emma and Tegan walked over and joined their Mom but Hope stood in the middle of the floor and started crying.

Kate walked over to her and got to her level, "Baby what's wrong?"

"Me in trouble."

"Did you do something wrong?"

"I dunno."

"It's okay if you did."

Hope nodded "I sorry Mama."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I break somfthing."

"And what did you break?"

"Where Mama put the pretty flowers."

"That's okay baby it was just an accident. "

"You mad?"

"No I'm not mad. How about we go join your sisters so we can all talk."

"Okay."

Kate took her seat with her daughters next to her and began the talk, "Daddy and I were talking last night and we thought it would be super fun if I had a mommy, daughter day with each of you!"

"What that?" Tegan asked.

"I'm going to spend a whole day with one of you and we are going to spend the night at a hotel too." Kate answered

"Who first?" Emma asked

"This weekend I'm going to take Hope, but don't worry you each will get your turn."

"I first! Thank you Mama!"

"Of course baby."

AS the girls started talking about their special days, Kate couldn't help but smile.

 **I'm not sure if I like the part with Kate in the beginning...I might delete it later. The next chapter will be Hope and Kate's special day.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hope Marie Castle

 **This chapter is just with Hope and Kate. I do not own Castle.**

"Baby girl what should we do first on our special day?" Kate asked her daughter.

"Breakfast Mama!"

"Should we call Grandpa? I'm sure he would love to see you!"

Hope nodded eagerly so Kate took out her phone to call her dad. "Hey Dad, Hope and I are going out for breakfast and we wanted to invite you."

"I would love to, the usual place?"

"Yep see you soon."

Kate hung up the phone and turned back to Hope, "Okay Grandpa said yes, let's go say bye to Daddy and then we can go!"

They walked up the stairs to Rick's office, the door was closed because he was writing. Kate opened the door softly, "Hey Rick we just wanted to say bye."

He looked up from his computer and smiled, "Come on in."

"Bye Daddy!" Hope said excited.

"Bye bunny, you are going to have so much fun!"

"I see you morrow, love you."

"Love you too Hope and I love you Kate and I love you Mason and I love you Liam."

"We love you too babe, I'll call you at nighttime."

 **The Restaurant**

Kate and Hope took their seats and waited for Jim to come.

"Where Grandpa?" Hope asked.

"He's on his way baby."

"Mommy?"

"What is it?"

"What else we go today?"

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"Shopping!"

Kate laughed Hope loved to go shopping, "Okay but we are not buying you a lot of stuff, okay?"

"Not for me. I wanna pick up somfhing for my babies."

"Oh Hope that is so sweet of you, you are going to be such a great big sister!"

Hope smiled at this, "Mama Look! Grandpa here!"

Kate laughed and waved her Dad over, he took the seat next to Hope.

"Hi Grandpa!"

"Hello Hope, Hi Katie Bear."

Kate smiled at her nickname and Hope started laughing.

"Grandpa why you call mommy Katie Bear?" Hope asked.

"That's her special nickname from when she was younger." Jim answered.

"I wanna one!" Hope yelled.

"Okay, there's no need to yell about it!" Jim told her. "Now what should I call you?" Jim asked.

"Peanut butter cup." Hope said without even thinking.

"Peanut butter cup?" Jim asked laughing

"I love them!" Hope said

"What if Grandpa calls you buttercup?" Kate suggested to her daughter.

Hope thought for a while, like it was the biggest decision of her life and then she nodded eagerly.

"Buttercup it is then, so what are you two doing out today?" Jim asked

"We hafing a…Mommy what is it?" Hope asked Kate.

"A special mommy and daughter day. Rick and I are starting it so I'm having a full day with each of the girls. When the boys are older Rick's going to do it with them." Kate explained to Jim.

"Well that sounds like fun!" Jim said.

 **After Breakfast**

After breakfast Kate and Hope decided to go for a walk in central park.

"Mama, can we feed birds?"

"We didn't bring any food for them but we can go look if you want."

"Plewase I love birds!"

Kate smiled at her daughter and brought her over to the birds.

"Mama can we run round?"

"Go ahead."

"Come wifh me?"

"I can't baby I'm sorry."

"Plewse Mama."

"I can't run around right now because of the babies. I'm sorry Hope, you know I would love to run around with you."

"That okay Mama, my babies need be safe."

"Thank you for understanding. Now how about you run around and I'll watch you."

Hope took off running in big circles, chasing the birds. Her hair was getting in her face because of the wind but she didn't seem to mind, she just kept running. Kate pulled out her phone so she could capture the sounds of her daughter's laugh echoing throughout the park. After ten minutes Hope came back over, "Mama! Did you see me?"

"I sure did!"

"Was I fast?"

"The fastest! Are you ready to leave?"

"Ice cream?"

"Lunch first, you can pick?"

"Remy's!"

Kate laughed, "Good choice baby."

 **Shopping**

After having lunch and breakfast Kate and Hope made their way over to the mall for some shopping. After walking past many stores they finally came across a baby one. Hope squealed in excitement and ran into the store. Kate smiled at her daughters excitement and ran after her in the store.

"What did you want to get for your brothers?" Kate asked.

"I dunno, what you think?"

"You could pick them out something to wear on the way home from the hospital."

"Really?" Hope's eyes were wide in excitement.

"I have to approve of it but yes really!"

Kate brought her over to the right sizes and watched her go through all the baby clothes. The thing about Hope is she loves shopping but also takes such a long time, every single time. "Hope do you see something you like?"

"No Mama!"

"It's been thirty minutes so you need to make a choice please."

"I want it be perfect."

"They will love anything you pick out, I promise."

"I like these, what you think?"

"I think your brothers are going to love them very very much!" One onesie was blue with little elephants and the other one was green with little turtles.

"Yay! I sorry I take such a long time."

"That's okay sweetie, do you want to pick out something for yourself?"

"No thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, just somfthing for my babies."

"I love you Hope." 

"I love you too mommy."

 **Nighttime**

After going shopping Kate and Hope went mini golfing and had dinner at a local deli place. It was around seven when they checked into the hotel.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Kate asked.

Hope nodded eagerly so Kate turned on the t.v. to see what movies were on demand. Hope quickly deiced on Moana, it was her favorite at the moment.

"Mama can we have popcorn?"

"Sure baby, do you want some water?"

"Yes plewse."

A few minutes later Kate came back with the popcorn and snuggled in next to her daughter. The movie started and Kate couldn't help my cry tears of joy as she watched her daughter sing along with the movie. She would have to make sure to thank Rick later for suggesting this.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"I have fun today thank you."

"I'm so glad you had fun, I had fun too."

About halfway through the movie Hope feel asleep, Kate turned off the T.V. and went to call Rick, he answered on the third ring.

"Hey babe." Rick said through the phone

"Hey I just wanted to call to check in."

"Ah well everything is great here, the girls and I spent the day watching Disney movies and they just fell asleep halfway through Moana."

Kate started laughing, "Same here with Hope, they love that movie."

"I can see why, I mean I love it."

"Rick I just wanted to say thank you for suggesting I do this with the girls."

"So you had a good day?"

"It was amazing, I can't wait for my day with Emma and Tegan."

"I can't wait for my days with the boys, how are they?"

"Very good, I think they miss their daddy though."

"And daddy misses them too, I'll see you tomorrow though."

"We should be home around nine."

"I can't wait, I love you so much."

"I love you more."

Kate hanged up the phone and slipped into bed with her daughter, she smiled as she fell asleep.

 **Ugh sorry this took so long, I had a hard time writing this chapter. I really hope you like it, please write me a review. My next chapter should be up soon! I'm going to have a few other chapters before the next one with Kate and one of the girls.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Peanut Butter

 **A week has passed since the last chapter. Before you read this I just want to say that I made up the events in this story, I did no research for it. That being said I have no idea if what happens in this chapter can actually happen, I just wrote it for the story. I really hope you like this chapter!**

Kate had been feeling absolutely terrible all night, tossing and turning all night. Finally around five a.m. she ran into the bathroom and threw up twice, Rick ran after her.

"No Rick don't come in here." Kate groaned

"shh Kate let me help you."

Being too tired to fight him Kate allowed her husband to help her. Rick rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach into the toilet, he then got her a glass of water.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Rick asked

"Please."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Mmm please."

He scoped her up and brought her over to the bed, "Try and get some rest."

"Thank you."

"Always."

At eight a.m. Rick was woken up by the sounds of Kate crying in the bathroom, he got out of bed to see her.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Rick asked confused

She shook her head, "Happy tears, the boys kicked."

"Really?"

"Come feel?"

He knelt down on the floor and placed his hands on her stomach, "Hi Liam and Mason." Sure enough he felt two strong kicks.

"I forgot how amazing it feels." Kate said.

"I love you so much."

"Love you too."

"Do you think you could eat something for breakfast?"

"Just crackers, I don't think I could hold anything down."

A few minutes later he was back with the crackers and they laid together in bed and ate them. About ten minutes later Kate looked at Rick with tears in her eyes and snuggled into his side.

"Is everything okay?" Rick asked.

"I feel really bad. I hate this so much."

"I think this is normal babe, you got really lucky with the triplets."

"I know but I just hate feeling like this."

"Well is there anything I can do for you?"

"This might sound terrible but can you see if my Dad can watch the girls overnight?"

"Are you sure?"

"I just feel so sick and I want to lay in bed and snuggle with you."

"I'll give him a call and it doesn't make you a bad Mom because you need a break."

"Thank you."

Two hours later Rick came home from dropping the girls off at Jim's. He walked in the bedroom door to see his wife reading a book. "Hey Kate, how are you feeling?"

"I haven't gotten sick but I still feel very sick."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks but can you come and snuggle with me."

"I would love to but I need to finish my chapter."

"Oh okay."

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted me to be with you but Paula has been on me all week to finish this chapter."

"That's okay but come see me when you're done?"

"Of course, I'll be as quick as I can."

"I can't wait."

 **40 minutes later**

During the time period Rick was gone Kate had thrown up eleven times. When Rick walked into the bedroom he found his wife covered in throw up and she was crying heavily. He walked over to her and looked in her eyes, "Kate, its okay baby don't cry."

"Rick…" Kate whispered

"Come on let's get you in the shower."

"Can't move."

Rick picked her and brought her over to the bathroom. He then took off her clothes and got in the shower with her, he then started to wash out everything from her body.

"It's okay, you'll feel better soon." Rick told Kate.

"Something doesn't feel right."

"We could see a doctor if you want?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea and I'm really sorry about the sheets."

"Don't worry about it."

"But those are your favorite sheets."

"My favorite sheets are the ones with you in them."

"Sap."

"You love it."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

 **At the doctors: Like I said in the beginning of this chapter I made this up for the story. I have no idea if this can actually happen.**

Once they got to the doctors, Kate immediately had many tests done to find out what was going on. They had been waiting for the results for twenty minutes now, Kate was worried and it showed on her face.

"Everything will be okay." Rick told her.

"I just wish someone would tell us what is going on."

"I'll go see if someone can get us any information."

Just as Rick was about to leave the room the doctor walked in. "Mrs. Castle have you eaten any peanut butter lately?" The doctor asked.

"Yes I have, why?"

"It seems that both the boys are already allergic to it in the womb. So their bodies are rejecting the peanut butter which is why you have been so sick."

"That can happen?"

"It is rare but possible."

"Are the boys okay?"

"They are just fine, you have nothing to worry about. I'm going to give you a pill to take for a week, it will wash out all the peanut butter from your body."

"Thank you Doctor."

"My pleasure, call me if you need anything."

The car ride home was completely silent besides the sound of Kate crying. Once they got home Kate went a laid down on the coach.

"Kate can we talk?" Rick asked.

"No go away."

"Honey come on, talk to me about this."

"Talk to you about what? How I am a terrible mother? How I almost killed our babies?"

"Kate you are not a terrible mother at all. You are the world's best Mom, our kids are so lucky to have you."

"The boys could have died."

"It's not your fault, you had no way of knowing that they would be allergic."

"I just can't imagine if something had happened to them."

"And you don't have to imagine because the boys are fine."

Rick sat next to her on the coach and placed his hands on her stomach. "Hi Liam and Mason it's your Daddy here. I love you so much already my little baby boys. You gave Mommy and I big scare today, maybe you could help me out and give your Mom a big kick so we know you're okay." Rick continued to talk to the boys and move his hands around her stomach. A few minutes later they felt a series of strong kicks.

"See I told you they were okay." Rick said.

"Thank you for showing me and not getting mad."

"You were scared and that's okay, I understand."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't laugh at me but I need to see the girls. I thought I was ready to not have them for a night but I need to see them."

"Of course, I will go get them right now."

"Thank you."

"Always."

An hour later all of their babies were home and Kate felt much better.

 **I really hope you liked this chapter. My next chapter will be Kate and Tegan's special day! Please write me a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Little Book Worm

 **This chapter is Tegan's special day with Kate, Enjoy!**

 **Rated T.**

 **I do not own Castle.**

Kate was fast asleep when she felt someone breathing on her face. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Tegan.

"Tegan?" Kate asked in a sleepy voice.

"Mama! I ready!"

"Baby girl it is too early to get up."

"Everybody up, silly mommy!"

"What do you mean?" Kate then realized that Rick wasn't in bed and she could hear the other girls in the kitchen. Just then Rick walked in the room with a smile, "Look who's finally up." Rick said with a smile.

"What time is it?" Kate asked.

"9:30 you were really tired."

"I wish you would have woken me up babe, its Tegan's day."

"I told her that her brothers made you tired. You still have all day, everything is fine."

"You're right. Can you get her ready and I'll just take a quick a shower?"

"Of course."

30 minutes later Tegan and Kate were getting ready to go.

"What should we do first?" Kate asked.

"Bakery?"

"Okay baby, are you ready to go?"

"Yes!"

They arrived at the bakery 20 minutes later.

"What do you want to eat?" Kate asked.

"Muffin and milk please."

"Chocolate or blueberry muffin?"

"Bueberry!"

Kate laughed at the way she said blueberry. Then she got their food and they took a seat by the window.

"How's your muffin?" Kate asked.

"Delicious!"

"I'm glad. I used to love blueberry muffins when I was a little girl."

"Just like me!"

"That's right, just like you."

"Mama I got a question."

"Okay what is it?"

"You love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Forever?"

"Forever and always baby girl."

"My broders gonna be here soon and you and Daddy won't love me."

"Oh Tegan that's not true at all baby."

"It is! You never have time for me with babies and you hate me…I take too much time…my broders need you…Daddy and Mommy not love me."

Kate couldn't just sit still anymore she pulled Tegan into her lap and stroked her hair. Tegan wasn't crying but her face looked so sad, not the face of an energetic and happy toddler.

"Tegan, can you look at Mama please?"

"Otay."

"When Mama found out she was having a baby I was so excited and happy. Daddy and I were very happy to be starting a family. We thought we would be having one baby, and then we found out we were having three! I felt two things when we found out; the first one was I was so scared."

"You never scared!"

"I get scared all the time. I was really scared when I found out there was going to be three babies because three babies are a lot to handle. But you know what I felt most?"

"What?"

"Love. I had so much love for you and your sister when the doctor told us we were having triplets. Daddy and I spent months getting ready for your girls; getting you girl's clothes, toys, and getting your room ready. Oh baby girl we were so excited for you girls, Daddy and I were so happy. And then you were born and it was like lighting."

"Ligting?"

"When I first saw you my heart became so big that I thought it would fall out. I loved you, Emma, and Hope so much. I love you girls so much every single of every day and I always will. Can you tell me what brought this up?"

"Daddy say my broders make you sleepy and I had to let you sleep."

"Did that make you upset?"

"It all about them! It supposed to be our special day. Hope left earlier then me."

"Well Tegan the thing about being pregnant is it can make you really tired. That's what happened to Mama this morning, your brothers made me very sleepy."

"And you have to sleep?"

"That's right. Daddy just said that because your brothers are a lot smaller then you so we have to be more careful and this morning me and your brothers needed rest."

"Otay Mama."

"I'm sorry I made you sad baby. I love you so so much and that will never change."

"Love me forever?"

"Forever and always baby girl."

"I love you too Mama."

"If you ever feel this way again please come talk to me."

"Otay."

"Now what should we do now?"

"You pick Mama!"

"How about we go to a museum."

"A what?"

Kate laughed "You'll see, don't worry it will be so much fun."

"Otay Mama!"

Thirty minutes later they arrived at a children's book museum. When Tegan first saw the museum she screamed in excitement. "Mama, look it! Books!"

Outside the museum there was a giant sculpture made out of books. "Do you want to go over and see it?" Kate asked.

"Yes!" Tegan took off running towards it, Kate following close behind.

"What do you think?" Kate asked.

"Beautiful! It bigger than me!"

"It sure is. It's even bigger than me."

"Take picture for Daddy?"

"Great idea bug, go stand in front of it."

Tegan walked over to the front of the statue on smiled huge while Kate took a few pictures.

"All set baby girl. Are you ready to go inside?" Kate asked.

"There more?!"

Kate laughed, "A lot more."

"Let go!"

The minute they walked into the museum Tegan ran away from Kate towards a room of books.

"Tegan Beckett come back here." Kate said in a stern voice.

Tegan came running back, "I sorry Mama."

"I know you're excited but you can't run away without me, okay?"

"Otay. "

"Now let's go to the books."

The room of books ended up being a Dr. Seuss book room. It was full of Dr. Seuss books and props that were used in different movies. There was a man dressed up in a Cat in the Hat costume reading books to the kid. Tegan ended up staying in the room for two hours, listening to all the stories.

"Tegan, how about we go see more of the museum?" Kate asked.

"Otay Mama."

They spent another 90 minutes in the museum, each room was dedicated to different children's author. "Let's go to the store." Kate said.

"Otay."

"Do you like this shirt?" Kate asked as she held up a pink shirt that said "Little Book Worm" and it had books and little cartoon worms over it.

"What it say?"

"Little Book Worm."

"What it mean?"

"It means that you really like books."

"I love books! I have shirt plweas?"

"Of course."

"Ttank you!"

After buying the shirt, Kate and Tegan took a cab to their hotel. They arrived at the hotel thirty minutes later and walked up to their room.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"I hungry."

"Do you want to go back out for dinner or order something and eat here?"

"Here. I tired."

Kate found the kids menu for the room service and handed it to Tegan, there were pictures so she would be able to pick something.

"Mama can I get spiggetti and French fries?"

"Of course you can. Do you want some ice cream?"

"I can have it?"

"It's our special day and special days get ice cream!"

"Strawberry!"

"Very good choice."

Kate took out her phone and ordered the food, it would be there in about thirty minutes.

"Do you want to start a movie while we wait for the food?" Kate asked.

"Moana!"

"I should have known." Kate laughed as she turned on the T.V. Exactly twenty minutes later the food came so Kate turned off the T.V.

"Come eat at the table please." Kate said.

"Eat in bed plewse Mama?"

"No you eat at the table."

Tegan made a sad face but walked towards the table. "Otay."

"Why the sad face?"

"I watch Moana."

"It'll still be there after you eat. I don't want us to get the bed dirty."

"Otay, let eat!"

Kate laughed and handed Tegan her food and drink. "Here you go baby."

"Thank you."

Twenty minutes later they finished their dinner and got into their pjs. Then they snuggled in bed and finished watching Moana, unlike with Hope they made it through the whole movie. When it finished Tegan was barley asleep, "Luv you Mama."

"I love you too baby girl."

Kate kissed her daughters head before she too fell asleep.

 **Sorry I haven't been writing lately, I've been on vacation so I was really busy. I really hope you liked this chapter with Tegan, I had a really fun time writing it. Please write me a review it's what keeps me writing.**

 **I saw the new Beauty and the Beast today and I actually didn't like it. But I've never been a huge fan of the story line. Did anybody else see it and what did you think?**

 **Thanks everybody**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Conversations.

 **This is going to be more of a stepping chapter for what's to come, so it will be kind of short. I hope you enjoy it though!**

 **Rated T. I do not own Castle.**

"Ugh I can't wait until these babies are born." Kate said.

"Is everything okay?" Rick asked concerned.

"I just feel so gross and fat."

"Kate you are not gross or fat. You are beautiful."

"You're just saying that."

"It's true. The only other time you looked so beautiful is when you were pregnant with the girls."

"That's sweet."

"And besides you only have two months left. Our baby boys will be here before you know it."

"I can't believe it. You ready to be a Daddy again?"

"I can't wait."

"It's a good thing that I'm taking Emma this weekend. I'll be running out of energy soon."

"Do you want to sit down on the coach?"

"That sounds great."

Rick walked her over to the coach and sat down, Kate snuggled into his side and put her head on his chest.

"I love that your still so snuggly during your pregnancy. Most women don't even want to be near their husbands." Rick said.

"You make me feel safe."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really just pregnancy hormones. You know getting worried for the new babies, just like I was nervous with the girls. You make me feel less nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. If anybody should be nervous it is me."

"Are you nervous?"

"Terrified."

"Rick Castle is never terrified." Kate said in a joking way.

"I'm serious Kate, I'm terrified."

Kate looked into his eyes then and stroked her face, "Talk to me babe."

"I never had a Dad or a father figure in my life. I had Alexis and I was scared out of my mind but she was girl. I had spent years watching my mom do girly stuff and I felt like I knew what to do and then we had the girls. Now we are having boys, I've always wanted to have boys but now I'm terrified."

"Because you don't feel ready?"

"What happens when they want to learn football and I can't teach them, if they want to do boy scouts and I'm no help, or when they meet girls and the only talk I know is the playboy one. I don't think I can be a good father to boys."

"You are right."

"Which part?"

"All of it. You can't be a good father to them."

"Geez thanks."

Kate took his hand, "You are going to be an amazing father to these boys. You want to know how I can tell?"

"Sure."

"You are here and you'll always be here."

"Always."

"That's what makes you different from your father. Rick you are a present father and that's what matters. You care about Alexis, the girls, and the boys."

"You forgot yourself."

"And me."

"When they get older and I can't teach them boy things they are going to hate me."

"No, no they will never ever hate you. Rick I think your forgetting that you're a writer with a very vivid imagination. Little boys have a huge imagination and that will be something that you can bond with them. I can see you three now pretending the living room has lava and the coach is a boat."

"I can see it too." Rick said with a smile. "But what if I'm not enough for them?"

"You will be exactly what they need, when they need it."

"Wow I thought I was the writer."

"I learned from the best. But I'm serious, you will be a great Daddy to them."

"And you will be a great Mommy to them."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, thank you."

"Always."

 **I really hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to show Rick being nervous rather than Kate for a change. Since he didn't have a father I thought it was appropriate. My next chapter will be Kate and Emma's special day. Does anybody have any ideas for what they could do? Please please write me a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Tale as old as time

 **This is Emma's special day with Kate. I really hope you like this chapter, write me a review.**

 **Rated T. I do not own Castle.**

 **The night before**

"Are you excited for tomorrow Em?" Kate asked.

"Yes! What we do?"

"Do you have any things you would like to do?"

"Sun watch?"

"Oh in the morning?"

"Yes!"

"We better get to bed then, I'll have to wake you up very early to see the sun."

"Otay, nite Mama."

"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."

 **The next morning**

Kate got out of bed and went to wake up Emma around 5:30 a.m. She quietly walked into the room so she wouldn't wake up the other girls, "Emma it is time to wake up."

"Mama?" Emma said sleepy.

"Are you ready to see the sun?"

"You carry me?"

"I can't honey because of the babies, here wear your slippers." Kate said as he handed Emma her froggy slippers.

"Thank you. We have hot coco?"

"Great idea! Let's go make some."

They made hot coco and grabbed a blanket, then they made their way up to the roof. Kate and Emma snuggled together on the coach up there and waited for the sun.

"How's your hot coco?" Kate asked.

"Very yummy!"

"I'm glad. I think the sun is coming."

Emma looked up to the sky and gasped, "Wow! Look it!"

"I see baby." Kate smiled at her daughter's excitement.

"It so pretty."

"Just like you."

Emma giggled and said, "Just like you Mama!"

"Thank you, I think the sun is all the way up now."

"Wow! It so bright out now."

"Sure is. Do you want to take a nap before we leave?"

"We sleep up here?"

"Sure."

Kate and Emma snuggled together on the coach and got an hour of sleep so they would be ready for the day. Once they woke up they decided to go out of breakfast at a pancake place. Emma got blueberry pancakes and Kate got plain pancakes.

"I love bueberries Mama!" Emma said.

"So do both of your sisters, I think you get that from me."

"Why you not have bueberries?"

"I just wanted plain ones today. So do you have any idea of what else you want to do today?"

Emma nodded slowly and gave Kate a sly smile, something she had picked up from her Daddy. Kate laughed, "What do you have in mind?" Kate asked.

"Movies?"

"We could do that, do you have a movie in mind?"

"Belle!"

"Oh the new Beauty and the Beast?"

"Pewase Mama!"

"I don't now honey, that movie could be scary for you."

"Pewse Mama, pretty pewase!"

"How about we call Daddy and see what he says."

"Otay."

Kate opened up her phone and called Rick, he answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey Kate, is everything okay?" Rick asked.

"I just wanted to know what you think about something."

"Okay what's up?"

"Emma wants to see the new Beauty and the Beast but I think it might be too scary for her. She really wants to see it though so what do you think?"

"Did you explain to her that it might be scary?"

"I did."

"I think you should take her and then if she gets scared you two can just leave."

"Okay thank you. Love you."

"I love you too."

Kate hung up the phone and looked at Emma who was waiting with a patient face.

"Okay we can go see the movie." Kate said.

"Yay! Thank you."

"But if you get scared please tell me and we will leave."

"Otay I will."

After finishing breakfast Kate and Emma made their way to the mall to see the movie.

"We still have a little while before the movie starts, how about we go shopping?" Kate asked.

"Can I pick somfhing for my broders like Hope did?"

"Of course you can. Would you like to pick them out a toy or a stuffed animal?"

"Stuff animal!"

They walked over to the baby store where Kate pointed Emma to the stuffed animals.

"Okay so you can pick one for each of the boys and it will be their first stuffed animal." Kate told her.

Emma started looking through the rows of stuffed animals. She would pick one up and then examine it, then she would put them back. Kate's heart swelled as she saw her daughter wanting to pick out the perfect one. Finally Emma picked up a small blue sheep and squealed in excitement, "Mama this one!"

"I love it! Which brother are you going to give it to?" Kate asked.

"Liam. Now I gotta find another one."

Emma spent another twenty minutes looking for another stuffed animal before she found one. This stuffed animal was a small giraffe. "This one Mama!"

"For Mason?"

"Yes!"

"Great choice. Let's go pay for them."

Once they paid for the stuffed animals, Kate and Emma continued to walk through the mall. They passed a store and in the window there was a Belle dress.

"Mama look! Belle."

"Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes!"

They walked into the store and found Emma's size and then they went into the dressing room and Emma tried it on.

"You make a beautiful Belle, Emma." Kate said.

"Thank you Mama."

"Would you like to have the dress and wear it to the movie?"

"Yes plewse Mama!"

"Let's go buy it then."

After buying the dress it was time to go see the movies. Once they got there, Kate got them popcorn, candy, and drinks.

"Okay Emma do you remember what I said?" Kate asked.

"If I scared I tell you."

"Good girl. Are you ready to go inside?"

"Yes!"

They walked into the theater and took a seat in the middle of the theater. When they sat down the movie was starting, they had made it just in time. Kate smiled as she saw how happy Emma looked when watching the movie in her Belle dress.

Emma loved the beginning scene with Belle in the town and kept laughing when they said, "Bonjour." She also loved the white horse that Belle's Dad rode. When Belle's Dad got to the castle Emma tensed up a little.

"Are you okay?" Kate whispered in her ear.

"I fine." Emma responded and continued to watch the movie.

As the movie went on Emma seemed to be enjoying the movie and did not seem scared. Kate smiled as she saw her daughter enjoy the "Be our guest" scene of the movie. Everything was going okay until the movie came to another scary scene with the beast. Kate noticed that Emma suddenly tensed up and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Mama." Emma whispered in a shaky voice.

"It is okay honey, it is just a movie."

Emma nodded and tried to relax but then she jumped in her seat and hid her head in Kate's lap.

"Okay, I think it is time to leave." Kate said.

"Otay."

Kate gathered all their stuff and walked Emma out of the theater. When they stepped out of the theater Emma started to cry, Kate brought her over to the bench.

"Shh its okay." Kate said.

"I wanted to see the Belle."

"I know you did honey but I told you that it might be a little scary for you."

"I lame."

"No you are not lame at all."

"But you not scared at all."

"I might not be scared of this but I get scared all the time. Emma you are just a little girl so the movie was scary, that's okay."

"I no lame?"

"Not lame at all. Let's go to the store, I have an idea."

They walked to Target and headed to the book and movie section. After a while of searching Kate found the original Beauty and the Beast on DVD.

"That the same movie?" Emma asked.

"It is the cartoon version so it will be less scary."

"Otay."

They then went to the book section where Emma was able to pick out a kids book of the movie. After paying for the book and movie they headed to dinner.

"When my broders get here?" Emma asked.

"In about a month and a half so almost."

"Oh otay."

"Are you excited to meet them?"

"Yes!"

After finishing dinner they headed to the hotel for the night. Since it was still early they spent a little while at the park. Then they went up to the room.

"How about we read the book?" Kate asked.

"Otay Mama!"

Kate read the book with Emma and explained to her the scary parts. After finishing the book Emma seemed to be lot less scared of the beast.

"What did you think of the book?" Kate asked.

"I like it! The beast end up being good guy."

"Would you like to try and watch the movie?"

"Yes! Popcorn pwease?"

"Great idea!"

Emma ended up making through the whole movie and she loved it.

"Mama! I watch it!" Emma said.

"I knew you could do it!"

"Thank you for help me."

"Anything for you my brave girl."

They ended up reading the book three more times and watching the movie another time. Kate had never been a huge fan of Belle but Emma was happy and that made her happy.

 **I really hope you liked this chapter. I used to be terrified of Beauty and the Beast when I was little and I still don't like it. Did you see the new one?**

 **Emma is my favorite kid at this point tbh. Which special day did you like the best? Please write it in the reviews!**

 **I haven't been getting any reviews lately** **Please write me some reviews❤**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Liam and Mason

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, please write me a review.**

 **Rated T. I do not own Castle.**

 **A month and two weeks have passed since Kate's day with Emma.**

Kate and Rick were on their way home after picking up some last minute things for the babies. On this particular day the girls were being watched by Alexis.

"I can't believe the boys are due in two weeks." Rick said.

"I know I feel like this pregnancy went by so fast. Are you ready?"

"I can't wait."

"Me too."

"Kate, I'm sorry I didn't run the nursery by you before I got all the stuff."

"Don't be sorry. I told you that I love the Dr. Seuss theme!"

"I'm glad."

All of sudden Kate's mood changed and she let out a painful moan. "Turn around."

"What? Why?" Rick asked concerned.

"Rick, turn around!"

Rick made a quick turned and looked at Kate, "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sorry. My water just broke and the hospital is the other way."

"Your water broke?"

"Yes! Can you please drive?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were having contractions?" Rick was starting to get annoyed.

"I thought it was Braxton hicks."

"You still should have told me, Kate come on."

"Instead of arguing about it how about you just drive? These babies are not going to wait for you to be less mad."

"Kate, I'm not mad."

"Rick! Just drive!"

"Right sorry. Can you please call Alexis and tell her to meet us at the hospital?" Then Rick stepped on the gas and made his way to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later and got settled in the room rather quickly. Alexis and the girls arrived at the hospital shortly after.

Kate spotted the girls in the door way, "Hey my sweet girls, come see me."

The three youngest girls ran towards their mother and gave her a big hug. "Mama?" Tegan said.

"Yes?"

"My broders be here soon!"

"Before you know it."

"Yayy!"

Kate's heart swelled as the triplets shared their excitement with her. Just then Alexis walked into the room with a big smile.

"Hey Mom, how are you feeling?" Alexis asked.

"I'm a little nervous and in pain but that's normal. Thank you so much for watching the girls."

"Of course, happy to help."

The doctor walked in the room then. "Okay Mrs. Castle I think it's time."

"Come here girls." Kate motioned towards the triplets. The girls stood around their mother who then continued talking, "It's time for your brothers to come so I need you girls to go wait with Alexis."

Tegan and Emma kissed Kate goodbye and went to stand with Alexis. Hope stayed by Kate's side and began to cry a little.

"No Mama! I stay with you!"

"Hope you need to go with Alexis, I'll see you very soon."

"Plewse Mama, let me stay!"

"Baby girl only grown-ups are allowed right now. I promise that you can come back before you know it, maybe Alexis will even buy you ice cream."

"You be otay Mama?"

"I'll be just fine, I have your Daddy and the doctor with me."

"Otay bye Mama."

Just as the girls left the room, Kate let out a yell as another contraction hit. "Okay Mrs. Castle it looks like we're ready to start." The Doctor said.

 **40 minutes later**

"Oh my god! Where the hell are they?" Kate yelled in pain.

"You're doing great honey." Rick said.

"Oh shut up."

"Okay Kate I can see the head, one more push and you'll meet your baby." The doctor said.

Kate took Rick's hand and grasped it hard as she gave a big push, followed by a scream. The sounds of a crying baby filled the room as Mason was born. Rick went to cut his cord before he was taken away to be examined. Ten minutes later Liam joined his brother in the world. The doctors brought the boys over then and handed them to Kate and Rick.

"Their beautiful." Rick said in awe.

"Well we do make pretty babies."

"Thank you so much for giving me a family."

"Thank you for never giving up on me."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Kate smiled down at her babies. Liam and Mason were perfect in every way possible. Liam was 8 ½ pounds and 21 inches and Mason was 8 pounds and 22 inches. The boys were identical except Liam had a small birthmark on the side of his head. They had facial features like Ricks but their eyes matched Kate's.

"Are you ready for some visitors?" Rick asked.

"Of course."

Rick left the hospital room and came back with four very excited girls.

"Hi girls, come and meet your brothers." Kate said.

The girls rushed towards their Mom side and took in their new brothers. "What names?" Tegan asked.

"Daddy is holding Liam and I'm holding Mason." Kate said.

"They look the same!" Emma said.

"They are identical twins except for Liam has a birthmark." Kate explained.

Alexis went over and took Liam from her Father while Kate helped each of the girls hold Mason. Together they dressed the boys in the outfits Hope picked out and placed their stuffed animals in their crib.

Knowing her babies were in good hands Kate allowed herself to get some rest. She dreamed about what life would be like raising five kids…that is until she was woken up by Mason's cry.

 **Yay the boys are here! I really hope you liked this chapter, I don't know much about giving birth so I apologize. There is going to be a time jump next chapter because I don't like writing for babies, I feel like there is more things to say when the children are older. Please write me a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Mama, do you love me?

 **4 years have passed since the twins were born. The boys are now four and the girls are seven. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please write me a review. This is a long chapter; please read it all.**

 **Rated T. I do not own Castle.**

Kate walked out of the bedroom and threw the test at Rick who was sitting on the bed. He looked at it and then looked up at Kate with a shocked looked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Wow, another baby."

"I thought we were done."

"Man my swimmers are good!"

"Rick can you focus please?"

Rick stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sorry babe, so what do you think?"

She looked at him a smiled, "I know that this is unexpected but I'm always happy to have a baby with you."

"Right back at you."

There celebrating kiss was interrupted by the sound of Emma yelling, "I'm going to kill you!"

Kate pulled back from Rick and sighed, "Can you send Emma in for me? I'll handle here and you can make breakfast."

Five minutes later Emma walked into the room with an annoyed look. "What?"

"Sit down please." Kate told her.

Emma took a seat on the edge of the bed and started kicking her feet against the floor.

"Who were you talking to?" Kate asked.

"Tegan."

"Why are you telling Tegan that you are going to kill her?"

"I'm not actually going to kill her."

"Answer my question."

"Mom, calm down. I know you used to be a cop but don't take it so seriously."

"Emma, answer my question."

"Fine. Tegan found something of mine and was going to show you."

"What did she find?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Excuse me?"

"It's mine and I don't want to tell you."

"I'm your mother and I get to decide. Go get it."

Emma yelled and marched out of the room and up the stairs. A few minutes later Emma came back and threw a bunch of bras on the bed.

"Bras? Where did you get these?" Kate asked.

"I found them in the attic. I think they were Alexis." Emma responded.

"Why do you have them?"

"I thought that having them would make me grow boobs faster."

Kate looked at her and tried to hide her shock, "Emma you are only seven, why are you concerned about having boobs?"

"My friend Amy has an older sister and she said that having boobs is what makes you pretty. I just want to be pretty like you and you have boobs."

"Oh Em, having boobs is not what makes you pretty."

"It's not? Amy's sister said it was and she is fifteen."

"Having boobs has nothing to do with being beautiful. Emma what makes you beautiful is your heart."

"People can't see my heart."

"People can see how kind, funny, helpful, and what a good person you are. That's what matter Emma, not having boobs."

"You have boobs though."

"That's because I'm a lot older then you. I didn't have boobs when I was seven."

"So I'll have boobs one day?"

"Of course and when you do then we will get you some bras."

"Okay Mom, thank you."

"How about you send Daddy in and help the boys pack for school."

"Okay."

Rick walked in the bedroom with a smile and wrapped his arms around Kate's waist. "Is everything okay with Emma?" Rick asked.

"I want to keep her home today if that's okay."

"What's wrong?" Rick asked concerned about his daughter.

"I think she's starting to have body image issues. I want to take today to spend time with her and talk to her."

"Okay. Well I can take the kids to school and then spend some time with Alexis."

"Thank you for backing me up."

"Always."

Emma had been brushing her hair upstairs not knowing what was going on. When she walked down the stairs everybody was gone. She walked into Kate's room, "Mom, did Dad forget about me?"

"No of course not. I want to keep you home today."

"Why?"

"Because I'm concerned about you."

"Mom, I'm fine."

"You know out of all my kids you are the one most like me."

"Isn't that a good thing? Mom you are so amazing."

"Thank you baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"You'll always be my baby. And yes it can be a good thing but I think you are starting to go through some of the stuff I did."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I just want to spend the day with you and talk about some things."

"Right now?"

"How about you go read a chapter of your book from school and then come find me."

"Okay."

 **20 minutes later**

Emma found Kate in the living room, "Hey Mom, I'm done with my book."

"Come sit next to me and let's talk."

When Emma sat down it was obvious that she was nervous. "Emma are you okay?" Kate asked.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous. "

"I'm just going to tell you a story and you can ask me anything you want or we can take a break, okay?"

"Okay."

"When I was ten I became very worried about my weight and how I looked. I thought I was too fat and I was upset because I didn't look like the older girls. Similar to how you feel about not having boobs. When I turned thirteen I developed anorexia, do you know what that is?"

"I've heard the word but I don't know what it means."

"It is a mental illness. My brain was telling me that I was fat and I started to not eat. I got very very sick and I had to go to a special hospital to get help."

"And now you're all better?"

"I have bad days sometimes. I struggle with some anxiety from the times I got injured at work. But I know how to handle my emotions better now because I got help for them."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Mental illness can be passed down through families and you are showing signs of it at an early age. Emma I want to make sure you know that if you need help or if something is hurting you that you can always come tell me or Daddy."

"Anything?"

"Yes, even if you're not sure what you are feeling or you are doing something bad. Daddy and I will be there to love you no matter what."

Kate knew she struck something when Emma looked at her with a worried look. "Mommy?"

Kate knew something was wrong, Emma only called her Mommy when she was scared. "What is it?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay, go ahead."

Emma opened her mouth to speak but a tear fell instead and she ran into the bathroom. Kate quickly followed her and pulled her onto the bed. Kate gently rocked her back and forth as Emma cried into her shoulder. "You're going to hate me."

"I could never ever hate you. You can tell me anything."

"Um so you know Amy's sister?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"She told me to um…"

Emma trailed off and looked down at the floor, tears were at the brim of her eyes. "Can I show you instead?"

"Of course you can."

Emma looked up at her Mom's welcoming eyes and found comfort. She took a deep breath and slowly lifted her shirt to reveal ten fresh cuts along her stomach.

At this moment Kate could not control her shock, "Emma, why?"

"Amy's sister told me that it would make me feel better about not having boobs. So I tried it and now I can't stop. Mommy please help me?"

"Oh baby girl, of course I will help you. When Daddy gets home I'll talk to him about getting you to see a doctor."

"No! Don't tell Dad!"

"I have to. Don't worry he will not be mad at you."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Sweetie I'm concerned about you, but I'm not mad at you. I'm very proud of you for telling me."

"Can we just snuggle for a little bit?"

"Of course." Kate wrapped her arms around Emma's body. After a few minutes Emma ended up falling asleep, Kate pulled out her phone and called Rick.

"Hey babe, how's Emma?" Rick asked.

"Can you come home?"

"Of course. Is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you come home."

"Okay, I'm on my way. I love you."

"Love you too."

Rick ended the phone call with Kate and headed home, worried about what his wife had to tell them. Kate continued to snuggle with Emma as she waited for Rick to come home. He arrived at home twenty minutes later and found Kate in the bedroom.

"Kate?" Rick whispered so he wouldn't wake up Emma. Kate got up from the bed and led Rick to the coach in the living room.

"Thank you for coming home." Kate said.

"Of course. What's going on?"

"I was telling Emma about my struggles with self-body image and how I overcame it. I was telling her how she could always come to us if anything was wrong."

"Is something wrong?"

"Emma's friend's older sister told Emma to cut herself."

Rick looked at her with a shocked face, "Emma is hurting herself?"

"Our strong daughter is hurting herself. What did I do wrong? She's only seven."

"Kate, you did nothing wrong. This is not your fault, you are a great mother."

"Thank you. I was telling Emma that we could look into a therapist for her."

"How about we have a family night and then tomorrow we look into it?"

"Okay, Remy's for dinner?"

"Absolutely."

 **That night**

After going to dinner the family went home and had a movie night, Cars because it was Mason's turn to pick. Once the movie finished Rick had to go write because he had a chapter due. This left Kate to bed on bed duty by herself. She sent the kids upstairs to get ready for bed before she headed up herself.

 **Hope**

Hope was already in bed and almost asleep when Kate went to say goodnight. "Hey Hope, I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight Mom."

"How was your day today?"

"It was good. I got a 100 on my spelling test."

"Great job! We can put on the fridge."

"Okay and I saw a really pretty butterfly at recess.

"Not as pretty as you." Kate said she bumped her nose in a playful way.

Hope giggled, "Thank you. I'm really tired today."

Kate kissed her head, "Goodnight Hope, I love you."

"Love you too Mom."

 **Tegan**

Tegan was sitting at her desk reading a book when Kate came in. "Tegan, it's time for bed honey."

"I want to read my book."

"You will have time to read tomorrow but right now it's time for bed."

"I have to finish it tonight."

"Is this about the book competition?"

"I need to read the most books so I can win."

"You will have plenty time to read books but you need your sleep."

Tegan sighed and closed her book. "Fine."

"How about you tell me something good about your day?"

"We got free reading time!"

"What book did you read?"

"Judy Blume, it's one of my new favorite books."

"I would like to hear more about it another day. Get some sleep now, love you."

"Love you too."

 **Emma**

Kate took a deep breathe before going into Emma's room. "Hey Em, I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight Mom, did you tell Dad?"

"I did and he loves you very much. We are going to get you in to see a therapist."

"Okay, thank you for helping me."

"I'll always be there for you no matter what."

"'I love you Mommy."

"I love you too, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 **Mason and Liam**

Kate walked into the twin's rooms to see her boys. Mason was already fast asleep in his bed, Kate went over and placed a kiss on his head.

She then turned her attention to Liam who was wide awake in his bed. "Hi Liam, are you ready for bed?"

"No! I not tired."

"Baby its late, time for bed."

"I wanna be wifh you."

"I know I didn't see you a lot today. But it's time for bed now, lay down." Liam laid down and Kate gave him a kiss before leaving the room.

Kate was halfway down the stairs when she heard Liam crying from his room, Kate turned around and went back into the room. "Liam what's wrong?"

Liam said something but Kate couldn't understand him so she went a picked him. "Take a deep breathe baby, Mommy can't understand you."

"Why you hate me?"

"Liam, I don't hate you."

"You spend all day with Emma. Me just want Mama and Liam time."

Kate sighed, "Oh baby, I'm sorry that I couldn't spend time with you today. I promise we can have Mama and Liam day very soon."

"Now plewse Mama!"

"It's already late and you need your sleep."

"You hate me!"

"Liam, I love you very very much. I promise we can spend time together very soon."

"I sleep now?"

"Yes baby, you need your sleep."

Liam gave her a sad look but climbed into bed and closed his eyes. Kate made her to way to Rick's office to see if he was done writing. She stood in the doorway and watched him type, she tried to be quiet so he wasn't distracted. But the she started crying and Rick look up, "Honey, what's wrong?" Rick asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to distract you. I just wanted to say goodnight."

Kate turned around to leave but Rick spoke, "Come back here and talk to me."

"But you're writing."

"I needed a break anyways and I always have time for you."

"Okay. So Emma is cutting herself, Tegan is so concerned over this book contest, and Liam thinks I don't love him because I didn't spend time with him today."

"How about we talk about one kid at a time. Let's start with Emma."

"Our strong little girl is cutting herself, I can't believe it."

"I found her a therapist named Susan, I made an appt. for tomorrow. Emma is a strong girl, she will be okay and come out of this even stronger."

"I really hope this lady can help."

"If she doesn't we can find someone else. So Tegan is overworking herself about this reading thing?"

"She wants to win so badly, all she does it read."

"I think Tegan is like Alexis, she wants do everything and be the best."

"So what should we do?"

"How about each school day she can read four chapter and the weekend she can read what she wants. Maybe we can get Alexis to talk to her too."

"That might actually be a good idea. She really looks up to Alexis so maybe she'll listen to her"

"Tell me what happened with Liam."

"He was crying because I spent the day with Emma instead of him. He kept asking me why I hated him, I of course told him how much I loved him. Rick, he looked so upset when I put him to bed."

"Babe, Liam knows how much you love him. He's only four and he just really missed you today."

"I just feel like he's being really needy lately, they all need me so much."

"You're not alone. I'm here to help you with whatever you need. "

"I know, I just feel like a reckless mother."

"Why?"

"We already have five kids and I had to go and get pregnant."

"Well it is a two person job."

"I'm serious, getting pregnant was irresponsible."

"Are you saying?"

"No! God no, I would never kill our baby. I just don't know how were are going to do it."

"How do we do everything else?"

"Together."

"Together. It will be great, I promise."

"You always know what to say, how?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too, let's get some rest."

 **The next morning**

The next morning Kate and Rick were woken up by Liam jumping on the bed. "Mama! Wake up!"

"Good morning Liam. What's up?" Kate asked.

"I ready for Mama and Liam day!"

"Oh baby, you have school today."

"I skip like Emma did."

"Liam, you have to go to school today."

"I right. You only love Emma not me!" Liam ran way.

Rick rolled over and looked at Kate, "Kate?"

"Did you hear him?"

"I did. Are you okay?"

"No."

"He's going to forget all about it. Four year olds bounce back first."

"He might forget but I won't."

"I'll go get Liam and we can talk to him together."

"Okay thank you."

Rick found Liam sitting on the coach with his favorite stuffed animal. "Hey, little man." Rick said.

"Hi Daddy."

"I heard you were upset with Mom, is that true?"

"She being mean!"

"How about you come back so Mommy and I can talk to you."

"I too mad."

"How about you just come and listen."

Liam thought for a while and then nodded his head and went back into the bedroom. "Kate do you want to me to leave you two alone?" Rick asked.

Kate was about to answer before Liam yelled, "No! Daddy you can't leave me!" Rick sat down and Liam snuggled close to him, Kate tried not to take it personally.

"Liam, I know you are upset with me and I'm sorry. But I love you very very much."

"You lying! I lefing."

"Liam, listen to Mommy please." Rick said.

"I understand that you're upset because Emma got to say home yesterday but Emma is sick." Kate said.

"Emma not sick."

"She's sick in her head."

Liam gave her a confused look and Rick jumped in to help, "You know how sometimes your belly hurts?" Rick asked.

"Yes."

"Well Emma is hurt in her head and we want her to feel better."

"Yes. We no want Emma sick."

Kate spoke now, "But guess what?"

"What?" Liam asked.

"Each one of you is going to get a whole day with Daddy and I. Guess who's first?"

"Me!"

"That's right!"

"Thank you Mama. Love you!"

Liam ran away giggling. Kate and Rick looked at each and snuggled together.

"Rick?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I mean I really really love you."

"And I really, really love you too."

"I'm sorry if I don't tell you enough."

"Kate you tell me all the time and you show me too."

"I just want to make sure that you know how much I love you."

"I know you and I love you too."

"Are you okay with Emma staying home for a few days?"

"I think that is good idea. We have the therapist appointment at 3:00."

"Speaking of appointments we have our first doctor's appointment for the baby at ten. Do you think Alexis can come watch Emma?"

"I'll give her a call. Wow our first appointment, how are you feeling?"

"Physically I feel great but emotionally not so good. I think I might go see Burke."

"I think that sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's probably stupid."

"Nothing that upsets you is stupid, tell me."

"For one I'm nervous about this pregnancy I'm not exactly young. And then just telling the kids, Emma and Liam both seem to really need me right now. The other kids probably already feel left out and now there is going to be another person."

"Honey first of all you are very healthy. I don't think you have anything to worry about when it comes to the baby health. The kids love having siblings, Liam got less upset when he heard Emma was sick."

"They really do love each other don't they?"

"That's because you taught them to love each other. Do you remember when Hope went through the separation anxiety phase?"

"Oh yes."

"I think Liam is going through the same thing. Hope was fine and he will be too."

"I think you're right, that makes sense."

"And Emma will be okay. She has a strong Mom to look up to and she will come out strong."

"Maybe I don't need therapy, I have you."

"Whatever you need, I will support you."

"Thank you."

"Always."

 **I'm so nervous to upload this chapter! I know it not popular to have a young child be hurting themselves but it does happen. I sincerely hope that I do not offend anybody with this new story line.**

 **So yes, Kate is pregnant again. This story is about having a rather large family, something I personally want when I get older. I'm going to be taking a survey; should they have one baby or another set of multiples, boy or girl. The most popular answer over the next few chapters will win!**

 **Even though this chapter was very Emma heavy, all of the other kids will be featured too. Don't worry, Mason will come soon!**

 **Please write me a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The best hugs

 **This takes place right after the last chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it, please leave me a review.**

 **Rated T. I do not own Castle.**

Rick called Alexis who agreed to come over in an hour to watch Emma. He then got the kids ready for school and drove them while Kate stayed with Emma.

"How are you feeling today?" Kate asked.

"I'm okay."

"Are you being honest with me?"

"I just don't know how I feel."

"And that's okay. You have your first appt. today and the therapist will be able to help you."

"Today?"

"In the afternoon."

"I didn't realize that it would happen so soon." Emma had a worried look on her face.

"Daddy and I will be there, you have nothing to worry about."

"Promise?"

"I promise. If you don't like it then we will leave and find someone else."

"Okay."

"I do have a doctor's appointment so Alexis should be here soon to watch you."

"Why isn't Dad watching me?"

"He's coming with me."

"Does Alexis know about me?"

"No, Dad told her that you just needed a day off school."

"Okay good."

"She's your sister though and if you wanted to tell her, she would be there to listen."

"I'll think about it."

Just then Alexis and Rick both walked through the door.

"Hey Alexis, thank you for watching Emma." Kate said.

"Happy to help." Alexis responded.

"You ready to leave Kate?" Rick asked.

"Yep, be good Emma."

 **Alexis and Emma**

Alexis and Emma quickly decided to spend their time panting their nails. Alexis decided on a light blue while Emma picked a bright red. It was silent for a few minutes before Emma started speaking, "Hey Lex?"

"What's up?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can."

"So obviously I'm at home today and not school. I have a friend who has an older sister and sometimes she tells us things."

"What kind of things?"

"You know like girl stuff and advice."

"Okay, so why did you stay home?"

Emma looked at her for a long time and then shook her head no. "I'm sorry Lex. I thought I could tell you but I'm just not ready for other people to know."

"Don't worry about it, you can tell me later if you want or you don't have to tell me at all."

"Okay."

"Also if you ever need any girl advice, come see me okay?"

"Okay. You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. You can pick."

They ended up watching Moana, still one of Emma's favorite. Kate and Rick came home halfway through the movie and finished watching it with Emma. They were getting ready to leave for Emma's appointment when the house phone started ringing.

"Rick, can you get the phone?" Kate said.

"Got it."

After hanging up the phone Rick looked at Kate and sighed. "That was the school."

"What's wrong?" Kate asked concerned.

"It's the boys."

"Both of them?"

"The teacher said Liam has been crying all morning and Mason's been coughing and has a low fever."

"Great, just what we need."

"How about you take Emma to her appt? I'll pick up the boys and bring them home."

"I really wanted you to come with us."

"Next time I'll be there."

"Did the teacher say why Liam was crying?"

Rick shook his head no but Kate saw right through him, "Is it because of me?" Kate asked.

"It was but don't be mad at yourself. He just misses you."

"Maybe we can have a movie night with just the boys tonight? Let the girls have a movie night upstairs."

"That sounds wonderful. Don't you worry Kate, everything will be okay."

Kate and Emma walked out the door on their way to Emma's appointment while Rick went to go pick up the boys.

 **Kate and Emma**

They only had to wait fifteen minutes before they were called in by the doctor. Emma took a seat on the coach and Kate sat next to her, Emma slid in closer to Kate.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Stevenson but you can call me Rachel."

"My name is Kate and this is my daughter Emma." Kate said as she shook the doctor's hand.

"Hi Emma, how are you today?" Rachel asked.

"I'm okay." Emma said in a whisper.

"Would you like your Mom to stay?" Rachel asked.

"Yes please."

"Okay. Emma can you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Um like what?"

"Tell me three of your favorite things, anything you want."

"I like the color red, watching movies, and art class in school."

"It sounds like you're very creative."

"I guess."

"Can you tell me about your family?"

"Well I'm a triplet; my sister's names are Hope and Tegan and we are seven. I also have twin brothers who are four, named Liam and Mason. My daddy has a daughter, Alexis from his first marriage too."

"Wow! You have a big family. Do you ever feel left out with all the kids?"

"No, mommy and daddy always make time for us. I love all my siblings."

"I'm so happy to hear that. So Emma do you want to tell me why you are here today?"

Emma looks at Kate with a nervous look, "Mommy?" she said in a whisper.

"It's okay baby, you go ahead and tell her." Kate responded.

"No."

"Emma, we're here to help you. It's okay you can tell her."

Rachel stepped in saying, "Kate, if Emma feels more comfortable you can tell me."

Kate looked at Emma and said, "How about you start Emma and if it becomes too much then I'll take over."

Emma took a deep breath and began to tell Rachel about why she was there.

 **Rick and the boys**

Rick arrived at the school in record time to get the boys, he first went to the nurse's office to get Mason. Mason was laying on the bed, his eyes were shut close and he was holding a small stuffed animal turtle. Rick approached the nurse, "Hi, I'm here to pick up Mason Castle."

"Of course, Rick right?"

"Yes. How is he?"

"He is a low fever and he says he has a stomach ache. It's been going around the school, he should be fine in a few days. "

"Okay thanks, do I need to do anything?"

"No, you're all set."

"Thank you."

Rick went over to Mason and picked him up, "Daddy?" Mason said with a tired voice.

"Yeah buddy it's me, go back to sleep."

"Home?"

"We just have to get Liam and then we'll go home."

"Otay."

Rick then made his way to Liam's classroom. He found Liam sitting in the corner reading a book, the rest of the children were playing with play-do. Rick went to see the teacher, "Excuse me Mrs. O, I'm here to pick up Liam."

"Of course. He seems to be having a rough day, I thought it would be best for him to go home." Mrs. O said.

"I know you're busy but do you have a minute to explain what happened?"

"We were going over different family members during circle time and Liam started crying. He said that his Mommy doesn't spend time with him enough."

Rick sighed, "We think Liam is going through a separation anxiety phase, our daughter went through the same. I assure you that both I and my wife do our best to spend time with him."

"Mrs. Castle, I'm under no impression that you are bad parents. Liam is just a little boy who has fiv siblings, it's normal for him to feel left out."

"Thank you for saying that. So I'm just going to get Liam, have a great day."

"You too."

Rick placed a sleeping Mason on the coach while he went over to Liam. "Hi Liam." Rick said.

Liam looked up from his book, "Mommy here?"

"No baby, she had to bring Emma somewhere."

With that simple fact Liam began to cry, he launched himself into his Dad's shirt "I want Mama."

"You'll see her later."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Come on let's go home."

Liam packed up his back pack and said bye to his friends. Then they made their way home. Once they arrived home, Rick placed Mason in his bed and turned on cartoons for Liam.

"Liam, Daddy has to do some writing. Come get me if you need anything."

"Otay. Have fun."

Rick laughed as he walked up the stairs. Thirty minutes later Kate and Emma walked through the front door. "Mommy!" Liam yelled as he ran into her arms.

"Hi baby." Kate said.

"I be wifh you?" Liam asked with big puppy eyes.

"I have to talk with Daddy first and check on Mason. But I have a surprise for you!"

"Me love surprises!"

Kate walked up the stairs and went into Mason's room. He was laying down in his bed with the covers pulled up to his neck. Kate sat down on the bed and touched his fore head, he was burning up.

"Mom?" Mason asked as he stirred in bed.

"Hey bud, how are you feeling?"

"Sleepy."

"Go back to sleep then baby. Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Get some rest, I'll check on you later."

"Love you."

"I love you too, Mason."

Kate then walked to Rick's office and gently knocked on the door. "Come in!" Rick yelled through the door.

"Hey babe, you got a minute?"

"For you I have forever"

Kate smiled and slipped into the room, she gave him a shy look. "Could I sit on your lap?"

"Honey, of course you can."

Kate smiled again and climbed into his lap, he placed a gentle kiss on her head. "How was Emma's appointment?"

"It went okay. Emma was nervous but that's to be expected, I was doing most of the talking. But Emma started to open up more towards the end."

"Did the doctor give Emma anything to do before her next appointment?"

"She wants her to draw out what she feels every day."

"That sounds great! Emma loves to draw."

"Yeah, I think it's going to be very helpful to her."

"The nurse said that lots of kids have been sick at school. Mason should be back to normal in a few days."

"Great." Kate looked at Rick and sighed. "What about Liam?"

"Kate, don't."

"Just tell me what happened when you picked him up."

"When he found out that you weren't there he started crying into my shirt."

"His teacher probably thinks I'm a horrible mother. She wouldn't be wrong."

"Kate, you don't really think that right?"

Kate ignored his question and asked, "What did the teacher say about me?"

"She said that she understands and is under no impression that we are bad parents. Now back to you, answer my question."

"Well I have been feeling like a bad Mom lately. I think it might be hormones."

"Maybe you should ask your doctor about it. I don't want you go around thinking you are anything less than an amazing Mom."

"Liam probably thinks I'm a bad Mom."

Rick pushed her off his lap then and walked towards the door. "I'll be right back, stay here." He left the room then, leaving Kate to be very confused. Five minutes later Rick came back into the room, with him was Liam.

"Hi Mama!"

Kate hid her worries and responded with "Hi my sweet boy!"

"How about we all sit on the coach and talk?" Rick suggested.

Rick and Kate sat down and Liam sat in between them. "So Liam I wanted to talk to you about what happened at school today." Rick said.

"Me in trouble?" Liam asked concerned.

"You're not in trouble." Kate assured him.

"Liam could you tell us what happened today during school?" Rick asked.

"I miss Mama and I cried." Liam said.

"Do you always miss her or just today?"

Liam looked at Kate with a shy look, almost like he was afraid to say anything.

"It's okay Liam, answer the question."

"I miss Mama a lot." Liam responded.

Kate's heart dropped but she held back the tears that were forming at her eyes.

"Liam, do you think Mommy doesn't spend enough time with you?" Rick asked.

"The truth?" Liam asked.

"Yeah bud, the truth." Rick responded.

"I feel Mama.."

Rick cut him off, "How about you face Mommy and tell her."

Liam turned around and faced his Mom, "You be mad at me Mommy?"

"I won't be mad. Just tell us the truth so we can fix it."

"Otay. Mama I think we used to have lots of Mama and Liam time. Now it all bout Emma."

"Oh baby, you're right we haven't had any Mama and Liam time lately. I'm very sorry about that but it isn't all about Emma, I promise."

"You wifh Emma this morning. " Liam protested.

"Do you remember how we told you Emma was sick?"

"Yes."

"Well this morning she had a special doctor's appointment so I had to bring her."

"Now she all better?"

"Not yet baby."

"She be better soon though?"

"She will."

"I help her?"

Kate's heart swelled, "That is so sweet of you, I'm sure Emma would love a big hug."

Liam nodded "I good at hugs!"

"You must get that from your Daddy, he gives the best hugs."

"Mommy's hugs are the bestest!"

Rick spoke up, "I agree with him."

Kate laughed, "Liam would like you to know what you're surprise is?"

"Yes!"

"After dinner we are going to kick everybody out of the living room. Then me, you, and Daddy are going to watch a movie."

Liam broke out in a huge smile, "We kick Daddy out?"

Kate started laughing "You don't want Daddy to be there?"

"It Mama and Liam time! No Daddy!"

"Whatever you want baby."

"Thank you Mama! Love you."

"I love you too Liam"

"Can I go? I got hugs give!"

"Only if I get one first."

Liam wrapped his arms around his Mama's waist. In this moment, Kate knew she was a good mom.

 **I am so so sorry that this took me so long to write, I feel terrible. College has been so crazy and stressful lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please write me a review. The next chapter will start off with Liam and Kate watching a movie.**

 **Kate and Rick will be having one baby. Put in the reviews if it should be a girl or a boy.**

 **Don't forget to smile today and write me a review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Vroom

 **This chapter starts off with Liam and Kate's movie night. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Rated T. I don't own Castle.**

After dinner Rick and the girls went upstairs to watch a movie, Mason had already gone to bed. Kate got out the kids movies and let Liam pick one.

"We watch two movies Mama?"

"No baby you need to get a good night's sleep."

"Pwease?"

"How about we watch one movie and then we can read a book?"

"Otay!"

"So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Cars!"

"Good choice! Do you want any snacks?"

"Popcorn and apple juice?"

"Coming right up."

Kate made some popcorn and poured a glass of apple juice for Liam and herself. She then put the movie in the player and grabbed some blankets for the couch.

"Are you ready Liam?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Mama!"

Kate patted the spot next to her and Liam came running over. "Press play!" Liam said.

"What's the magic word?"

"Pwease!"

"That's better." Kate placed play and Lighting McQueen appeared on the screen.

"Lighting McQueen! Vroom, vroom." Liam said.

Kate's heart swelled of joy as Liam watched the entire movie with so much excitement, like it was his first time watching it.

"Thank you Mama. I love Lighting!"

"I know you do. So what book do you want to read?"

"I just want to cuddle pwease."

"Okay baby."

Liam scooted closer to Kate and rested his small head on her chest. His head raising and falling with her breathes. It was silent for a few minutes as Kate ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mommy?"

"What's up?"

"I have fish?"

"Like a goldfish?"

"Yes!"

"Sure you can. Maybe we can go get it this weekend, I'll talk to Daddy."

"You the best Mama!"

Kate kissed his head, "You're the best."

"I your favorite?"

"I don't have a favorite kid, I love you all the same."

Liam gave her a pout, "I wanna be the bestest!"

"You are my best Liam that will never change."

"Otay!"

"I think it's time to get you to bed."

"Thank you for Mama and Liam time."

"You are very welcome. I love you Liam."

"Love you Mama."

Kate tucked in Liam, who feel asleep very quickly. She was about to leave the room when Mason called out, "Mommy? Come pwease?"

She turned on the bedside light and sat on Mason's bed. "Hey Mason, how are you feeling?"

"Bad."

"What hurts?"

"Tummy and I so warm."

Kate felt his head and knew he had a fever. "Daddy gave you medicine already so you have to wait until the morning."

"Otay."

"Do you need anything?"

"No. I just go to sleep. I stay home tomorrow?"

"Yes you will. Do you want me to snuggle with you?"

"No thanks."

"Okay. Goodnight Mason, love you."

"Love you too."

Kate walked out of the room then and started thinking about how different the boys were. Liam was a Mama's boy, he always wanted to be with Kate. He was very sensitive and compassionate, her little snuggle bug. Mason wasn't necessarily a Mama's boy or a Daddy's boy, he liked to be on his own. Mason was strong, kind, and independent. He didn't like when people had to help him but he also knew how to ask for help. Kate found herself frozen outside the door as she thought about her children. A voice interpreted her thoughts, "Kate?" Rick said.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"You okay?"

"Mmm yeah. I was just thinking."

"Want to share?"

"I was just thinking about our family that's all. I love you so much."

"I love you more. How about we go relax in the living room?"

"Bed please. I want to talk but I think I'm going to fall asleep rather quickly."

Rick laughed and led her into their bedroom. They both got into their P.J.'s and climbed into bed.

"How was your time with Liam?" Rick asked.

"Very good. We watched Cars."

"I know, I heard his car sounds."

Kate let out a laugh, "So I was thinking about baby names. I have two I really like but obviously if you don't like them that's okay."

"Honey, what are the names?"

"Charlotte Rose for a girl and Jacob for a boy."

"I love Charlotte. But I'm not feeling Jacob to be honest."

"And that's okay. Do you have anything in mind?"

Rick thought for a while and then responded with, "Carter?"

"I love it!"

"Do you have any ideas for a middle name?"

"No but we have plenty of time. Right now I want to sleep."

"Goodnight babe and goodnight baby. I love you."

"We love you too."

 **Sorry for the wait, like I said before college has been crazy lately. I promise I'm going to try and upload more. I hope you enjoyed this time with Liam and Mason. My next chapter is going to be on the longer side, so look out for that.**

 **Sooo should the new baby be Carter or Charlotte…Both?**

 **Tell me your thoughts with a review. Have a great night.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Get me Mama

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Rated T.**

 **I don't own Castle.**

Rick and Kate were just starting to wake up when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Rick yelled through the wooden door.

Hope walked through the door, "Mason is throwing up." Hope said.

"Okay thanks for telling us, Daddy and I will be right there. Go get ready for school please." Kate said.

"Alright." Hope agreed before leaving the room.

Kate looked over at Rick and sighed, "Do you mind going to check on Mason? I would like to have breakfast with Tegan and Hope."

"Of course. "

Kate nodded and got up to move towards the door, but Rick pulled her back.

"Rick, the kids need us." Kate said.

Rick gave her a kiss, "I needed my morning kiss. I love you."

Kate smiled and kissed him back, "I love you too, now let's go."

When they walked out of the door they found Hope and Tegan sitting at the kitchen. They were wearing the PJ's and their hair was in a lose ponytail.

"I told you girls to get ready for school." Kate said.

"Mom, its pj day!" Tegan exclaimed.

"Already?"

"It's been on the calendar for weeks." Hope added.

Kate walked over to the calendar and sure enough there it was. "I guess I forgot. Does scrambled eggs and toast sound good for breakfast?"

The girls nodded and Kate began to cook. The food was done in fifteen minutes and the girls sat down to eat.

"Why didn't Dad cook breakfast?" Hope asked.

"I wanted to spend some time with you. " Kate responded.

"Are you going to take us to school?" Tegan asked.

"I'll have to talk to Daddy about that. If I don't today, I promise I will another day this week."

"Okay." Tegan said.

"Are you doing anything fun in school today?" Kate asked.

"Movie!" Tegan and Hope yelled together.

Kate laughed, "That sounds like fun! Do you know what movie it is?"

"It's a surprise." Hope said.

"Well I can't wait to hear all about it."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Hope looked at her Mom with a serious look. "Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"What's going on with Emma? I heard her crying last night and she's been staying home."

"Emma's staying home because she is sick and it's making her sad." Kate respond.

"She doesn't look sick." Hope said.

"Yeah! She's not throwing up like Mason is." Tegan said.

"Emma is sick in a different way. I don't want to tell you without her permission, I'll talk to her and maybe we'll tell you tonight." Kate said.

"Well is there anything we can do for her?" Hope asked.

Kate smiled, "I was just telling Liam that I'm sure Emma would love a big hug."

 **Rick and Mason**

Rick walked up stairs to find a line of puke going throughout the hallway, it led to the bathroom. He walked inside the bathroom to find Mason curled up on the bathroom floor. Rick kneeled down to his level and began to scratch his back.

"Hi Mason." Rick said.

"Hi Daddy, I sorry for the mess." Mason whispered.

"That's okay buddy. It will come right out."

"My tummy hurts."

"How about a nice hot bath?"

"Okay and then pink stuff?"

"Yes after the bath you can have some more medicine."

Rick drew a bath for Mason and threw some of his toys in it. He helped Mason climb in the bath now.

"Daddy, you wash my hair?"

"Of course."

Rick grabbed the Sponge bob shampoo and lathered it over Mason's head. "Okay my little wolf, look up and find the moon."

Mason looked up to the celling and let out small howl. When his head was up, Rick got all of the shampoo out of his hair. After fifteen minutes, Rick helped Mason climbed out of the tub. As Mason was drying off her lunged towards the toilet and began to get sick again.

"Get it all out." Rick said as he rubbed his back.

Through Mason's tears he said, "Mama please."

Rick knew it was serious, Mason wasn't one to ask for help and he almost never called her Mama.

"I'll go get her for you. Do you want me to carry you to bed?"

"No, I get sick again."

"Okay, Mommy will be right up."

Rick walked downstairs and found Kate washing the dishes. "Kate, Mason wants you." Rick said.

"He does?"

"He even called you Mama."

"He must really be sick. Do you mind driving the kids to school?"

"Of course not. I'm just going to clean up the puke."

Kate grabbed a big bowl before heading up to see Mason. She found him sitting on the bathroom floor with his towel still wrapped around him. "How about we get dressed?" Kate asked.

"Sponge-bob please."

Kate took out his Sponge-bob PJ's and slipped them on Mason. "Would you like to go cuddle in your room?" Kate asked.

"Mama's room?"

"Of course, can you walk?"

"You carry me please."

"I can't baby."

"Why?"

Kate thought for a second, she certainly couldn't tell Mason about the baby. "Um Mommy's back hurts today and you are such a big boy! I'll ask Daddy to bring you down."

"Otay."

"Hey, Rick?" Kate yelled out.

He came running into the bathroom, "What's up?"

"Would you mind carrying Mason down to our bed?"

"Sure." Rick picked up his son and headed downstairs.

Kate passed the boys room on her way downstairs and noticed that Liam was still sleeping. "Liam James, it's time to get up." Kate said.

"No. I sick."

Kate walked over to him and pulled the covers down to reveal a little boy who was trying very hard not to laugh. "And what is wrong?"

"Fever."

She reached out and touched his fore head, "Well you don't seem hot to me."

Liam thought for a minute, "Tummy ache."

"I guess I'll just have to take Tegan and Hope out for ice cream then."

"I want ice cream! I love it!"

"You can't have ice cream with a stomach ache." Kate gave him a sad look.

"I feel better!"

"That was quick, are you sure?"

Liam nodded eagerly. "I sure."

"Get ready then, quickly."

Kate laughed as she entered her bedroom. "Liam just tried to fake being sick."

"Really?" Rick asked.

"Yep. He's getting ready now though."

"I'll go hurry him up then."

Rick left the room and Kate went over to see Mason.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Kate asked.

"I feel bad."

"Did Daddy give you medicine?"

"Yes. Mama snuggle please."

Kate pulled down the covers and wrapped her arms around Mason. She began to stroke his hair, "Get some rest baby." Kate whispered.

"You stay?"

"I'll stay."

They both feel asleep quickly. Emma came into the room twenty minutes later, "Mom?"

"Hi sweetie, is everybody gone?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with Mason?"

"He's sick. Do you want me to heat up some eggs for you?"

"Yes, please."

Kate pulled herself out of bed and walked into the kitchen. After giving Emma her eggs, Kate made a piece of toast and cut up some fruit for Mason.

"Mason, baby it's time for breakfast."

Mason stirred in his sleep, "No."

"You need to get something in your system, a few bites and then you can go back to sleep."

"Otay."

"Good boy, come sit up."

Mason sat up and took a few bits of apple and banana. After taking two bites of his toast, Mason began to throw up. Kate rubbed his back as he continued to be sick, about two minutes passed before he was done. Kate then noticed that he had hives on his face, not big but they were there.

Kate pulled out her cellphone, "Rick please call me. I'm going to take Mason to the hospital."

 **A cliffhanger! What do you think is wrong with Mason? I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you liked it too!**

 **I've been getting a lot of great feedback on the gender of the baby, thank you so much. The two most common answers are having the baby be a boy or having them have twins; a boy and a girl.**

 **I personally want to do twins just because I have a weird obsession with multiples lol. I also find it easier to write for girls, but I also would love to give them another boy…so I'm stuck!**

 **What do you think I should do? Write me a review please.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Hospital

 **Time to find out what's wrong with Mason! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Castle.**

"Emma!" Kate yelled as she put her shoes on.

Emma came running into her Mom's room, "Yes?"

"I need you to get your shoes and grab a book or something. We have to bring Mason to the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know yet. Just please hurry up."

While Emma was getting ready to leave, Kate put on Mason's shoes and a jacket.

"Mama, what's going on?" Mason asked.

"We're going to bring you to see a doctor. Emma are you ready?"

Emma came running down the stairs with a coloring book and crayons. "Here I got Mason's stuffed animal too." Emma said as she handed it to Kate.

"Thank you honey, let's go."

Once in the car Kate tried calling Rick again, no answer.

"Hey Em, did Daddy say if he was going anywhere after dropping the girls of at school?" Kate asked

"I don't think so."

Kate pulled out her phone again, no answer: "Rick, where are you? Please call me."

"Mama? We almost there?" Mason asked.

"Just ten more minutes. Are you okay?"

"I hot and I itchy."

"I'll open the window for you. Try not a scratch okay?"

"Otay."

Kate opened the window and played some music lightly to try and lighten the mood. When she heard her phone ring she almost jumped out of her seat.

"Rick?" Kate asked.

"Kate, what's going on?"

"I'm taking Mason to the hospital. Where the hell are you?"

"I'm on my way to the hospital."

"Great. Good to see you still care."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bye."

Kate hung up and threw the phone on the passenger's seat, then she stepped on the gas.

Rick Castle walked through the hospital door with his head racing with one question, what is wrong with his son? He spotted Emma and Mason sitting together on a small couch.

"Hi guys, where's Mom?" Rick asked.

"She's talking over there." Emma said as she pointed towards a desk.

"Are you okay here?"

"We're okay."

Rick made his way over so he could see Kate. As he approached he could hear that Kate was yelling at the lady behind the desk.

"Kate? What's going on?" Rick asked.

"She won't get Mason a doctor." Kate responded.

"Is that true?" Rick asked the lady behind the desk.

"We will be more than happy to get you son a doctor. There are more serious cases and your son may need to wait a while." The lady responded.

"There is something wrong with my son. He is serious, get him a doctor right now." Kate said in a serious voice.

"With all respect you are not a doctor." The lady said.

Kate was about to respond but Rick interrupted her, "She is his mother. If she says its serious then its serious. Please get our son a doctor."

The lady behind the desk nodded and picked up the phone. "You can take your son into room 5 on the left."

"Thank you." Rick said.

Kate and Rick got the kids and made their way to room five. They were assigned a doctor rather quickly then.

"Hello, My name is Dr. O."

"I'm Rick and this my wife Kate. These are two of ours kids, Emma and Mason." Rick said.

"And what seems to be the problem?" Dr. O asked

"Mason has had a fever and a stomach ache for two days now. This morning he threw up 8 times, three times just after having two bites of toast. I also noticed some hives around his neck." Kate said.

Dr. O kneeled down so he was on Mason's level, "You must be Mason!"

"Yes. I like your Elmo." Mason said referring to Dr. O's Elmo tie.

"Thank you very much, my son Matthew gave this to me. Would you like to come sit on my special table?"

Mason nodded his head yes and climbed on top of the table. The doctor began to do a standard checkup, his ears, eyes, mouth, and blood pressure.

"How's your tummy feeling Mason?" Dr. O asked

"It really hurt."

"Can you take a deep breath for me?" Dr. O asked

Mason took a deep breath and yelped in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Kate asked

Ignoring her Dr. O asked Mason, "Do those little spots near your neck itch?"

"Yes. Mommy told me not to itch."

"Well your Mommy is a very smart lady. Mr. and Mrs. Castle can I talk to you in the hallway?"

"Emma can you stay here and keep your brother company?" Rick asked his daughter.

"Yes Dad." Emma responded

The doctor led Kate and Rick into the hallway. "What's wrong with him?" Kate asked

"I'm not completely sure but I believe your son has a gluten allergy." Dr. O said.

"What can we do to confirm this?" Rick asked.

"I can do a test on him. I will inject a small amount of gluten into Mason's skin and see how he reacts to it."

"Isn't that dangerous? If he is allergic to it, couldn't it hurt him?" Kate asked with a worried look.

"I will have medicine right next to me in case anything goes wrong. I assure that it is completely safe." Dr. O assured them.

"Okay, will do it" Rick said.

The doctor nodded and left to get the paperwork. Kate launched into Rick's arms and let out a deep breath, "I'm sorry for snapping at you over the phone."

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

"I'm scared and stressed out."

"Mason is going to be okay. He's up and talking, he's okay."

"I know he is. I'm just feeling emotional today."

"Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Everything is perfect. Let's go wait in the room for the doctor."

They went back into the room to find Mason and Emma coloring a picture of a kitty. Ten minutes later the doctor came back in with the paperwork.

"We had to order the gluten from another hospital, it should be here in thirty minutes. For now just sit tight and fill out this paperwork." Dr. O said.

Kate nodded and took the paperwork from is hand. Taking a pen out of her purse she began to fill out the paperwork.

"Hey babe, the kids need to be picked up soon." Rick said

"What are you talking about? It's only 10:30."

"They have a half day today."

"Of course they do."

"How about you go pick them up and I'll stay here with Mason."

"I should stay here, I'm his mother."

"Kate you are clearly stressed out, its not good for the baby. "

"Fine I'll go. Call me if anything happens?"

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too. "

After saying bye to Emma and Mason, Kate made her way to the school. She got all three kids out of class and in the car as quickly as possible.

"Mama are we getting ice cream?" Liam asked.

"Not today baby. Mason's in the hospital so we need to go see him." Kate said

"What's wrong with him?" Tegan asked with a concerned voice

"We think he had an allergic reaction. He's going to be okay though."

Once they arrived at the hospital Kate led them over to a couch in the waiting room. "I need you to stay right here, do you understand?"

All three children nodded and Kate made her way to check on Mason. As she approached the room she could here Mason crying through the door. She pushed the door open to find Mason crying into Rick's arms.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Mama, they hurted me!"

"Who hurt you baby?"

"They poked me and made me itchy."

Kate looked at Rick, "You did the test without me?"

"The doctors said we couldn't wait. I'm really sorry, don't be mad." Rick said

Kate took a deep breath and sat next to Mason. "You were a really brave boy today. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Mommy, we leave soon?"

"We have to wait for the doctor to come back with your test results first." Kate said.

The doctor walked in right then, "It looks like Mason is allergic to gluten, it is all out of his system. We can give you some papers on a gluten free diet."

"That would be great, thank you very much." Rick said

The doctor handed them some papers before leaving the room.

"Mama, we leave now?" Mason asked.

"Yeah baby, we can leave now." Kate said.

 **That night**

After tucking in all the kids Kate and Rick sat together on the couch. Kate rested her head on Rick's shoulder as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Crap I need to talk with Emma." Kate said as she started to sit up.

"Why?"

"Hope told me she was crying last night. I need to see what's going on."

"It can wait until tomorrow, come lay down."

"Rick, I need to go talk to her."

"You can talk to her tomorrow. It's been a long day, Emma is tired and you are stressed."

Kate nodded and laid back down. "Thank you for being my rock today. I know I was kind of a mess, I was just so worried."

"You're their Mom, its your job to worry about them."

"I love you." Kate said simply

"I love you too. Can I ask you something?"

"Should I be worried?" Kate teased

"Haha funny. What do you think of going to the Hamptons this weekend, just the two of us?"

"What about the children?"

"We can ask Alexis and mom to watch them. I think we need to get away, get a break."

"I don't know babe. With everything going on, is going away a good idea."

"Do you remember when you wanted your Dad to watch the girls overnight for the first time?"

"Yeah, I was pregnant with the boys."

"Do you remember what I said?"

"Just because I'm Mom doesn't mean I can't have a break."

"That's still true. You are stressed out Kate, let me take you away for the weekend."

"Bring the massage oils."

"So you're saying yes?"

"I'm saying yes."

Rick gave her a big kiss before leading her into their bedroom.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please write me a review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The secret is out

 **This chapter is Emma heavy, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own Castle.**

Kate and Emma walked into the diner the next morning, they ordered pancakes and hot chocolate. It was silent for a few minutes, Kate was trying to figure out how to start the conversation. Taking a deep breath Kate said, "Emma, I have to tell you something. I don't want you to be upset okay?"

"Okay. What is it?"

"Hope told me that you were up the other night crying."

"Why would she tell you?"

"Because she's your sister and she's worried about you."

Emma began to pick at her pancake, taking little bits. She brought her head down to her chest and caved her body in. This change in body language didn't go unnoticed by Kate.

"Hope cares about you, everybody does. They just want to know what's wrong so they can help you."

Emma looked up then, "You didn't tell her?"

"First of all I don't know why you were crying and I would never tell anybody without your permission."

"I'm scared to tell them."

"We call tell everybody together. I promise that everything will be okay, they love you."

"I don't know."

"Well maybe we can talk about it today in therapy."

Emma nodded and took a big sip of her hot coco. "I think I want to try and go into therapy alone today."

"Whatever you want. Can I ask you another question?"

"Yes, but I have a question too."

"I'll go first. Can you tell me why you were crying that night?"

"Sometimes at night time I have nightmares. That's why I was crying, I didn't mean to wake Hope up."

"You don't need to apologize. What are the nightmares about?"

"I hurt myself and there is blood everywhere."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was embarrassed."

"You should never feel embarrassed around me, I'm your mother. I used to have nightmares too, I still do sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Do you know how I deal with it?"

Emma shook her head no.

"I tell people about it." Kate said

"So you're saying I should tell people?"

"How about you start with me today."

"I can do that, thanks Mom."

"Of course. So what is your question?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Kate tried to hide her shock, "Why would you think that?"

"You're looking a little bigger, not to be mean. It's just the only other time you looked like this was when you were pregnant with the twins."

Kate's eyes dropped down to her stomach. She was starting to have a baby bump, but it was so small. How did Emma even notice it? Her head began to race, how is she going to get out of this? Should she just tell Emma? Will Rick be upset if she does? Kate's thoughts were interrupted, "So are you?" Emma asked.

"I think we should get going. We don't want to be late for your appointment." Kate said trying to change the subject.

"Mom! Please tell me."

Kate sighed, she wasn't going to get out of this. "Okay! Yes."

"Oh my god!"

"Are you okay with this?"

"I think so. Aren't you too old to have a baby?"

Kate laughed and shook her head no. "I need this to be our little secret, until Daddy and I tell everybody."

"My lips are sealed."

"Good. Come on it's time to go."

 **That night**

"Can everybody sit on the couch please? We need to have a family meeting." Rick announced to the family.

On the couch sat Mason, Liam, Hope, Emma, Tegan, and Alexis. "So what is this all about?" Alexis asked.

"Well we have a few things to talk with you guys about. So we found out that Mason is allergic to gluten and that's why he was so sick." Kate said

"But he's okay now?" Alexis asked

"Yes. Mommy and I have decided we are going to go to the Hamptons this weekend." Rick said.

"The beach! I love it." Liam said excited

"I'm sorry Liam but Mommy and I are going alone. But we will go as a family soon, I promise." Rick said.

"Otay." Liam said with a frown

"Alexis would you want to take the girls? My dad said he can take the boys." Kate asked

"I would love to! Do you girls want to come with me to my friends baby shower?" Alexis asked the girls.

"Oh yes! It a boy or girl?" Tegan asked.

"The baby is a boy! We'll have to pick something up for him too." Alexis said

Before she could stop herself Emma blurted out, "We can get something for Mom's new baby too!"

The room got completely quiet and various eyes meet Emma's wide ones. "I…I…sorry!" Emma yelled before she ran up the stairs crying.

Kate offered Rick a small smile, "She put the pieces together and found out."

"I'll go talk to her." Rick said as he made her way upstairs.

Rick knocked on the door gently, "Emma can I come in please?"

A small yes came through the door. Rick pushed it open to find Emma curled up on her bed, clutching a stuffed animal. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair. "How did you know Mom was pregnant?"

"She has a baby bump."

Rick was surprised, Kate's bump was so small. "You really pay attention to detail don't you?"

Emma shrugged, "I guess so."

"That's a really good quality to have. Not many people can pick up on the small things like that."

"I told Mom that my lips were sealed. Then I had to go and blurt it out for everybody to hear."

"It was just a mistake. Mom's not mad at you, I promise."

"She probably is mad. I mess up everything. I'm a failure."

"Emma Lee Castle you are not a failure. You are a funny, smart, nice, talented, and a hardworking girl. I don't want to hear you say you're a failure again."

"Mom trusted me to keep that secret."

"And you got excited and told everybody, that's okay. I love that you're so excited for the new baby."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No baby I'm not mad, neither is your Mom."

"I just feel so stupid for letting it out."

"Come here, Em."

Emma moved closer to her Dad and snuggled into his side. Rick took a moment to breathe in the moment and enjoy it. As the girls got older these moments were becoming less and less.

"Have you experienced any bullying at school?" Rick asked.

"A little."

"Well I hate to tell you this but as you get older, there will be more of that."

"I know that."

"People are going to bring you down, don't bring yourself down."

Emma gave him a smile and snuggled into his side. "Thank you Daddy."

"Anytime. Are you ready to back downstairs?"

"Let's stay here for a little while longer."

Rick just smiled and kissed her head.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! So I'm going to spend 1-2 chapter on Kate and Rick's weekend at the Hamptons. Should I write some of the kids weekends too? Write me a review please.**


	23. Update

**I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter lately. I really really want to write but college has been crazy busy lately. I have outlines done for my next few chapter though! Since it's Easter I will be having some time off school, I should be able to get them written and uploaded by the end of this week. Thank you for your patience. I hope you stay with me for this story.**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Hamptons

 **This chapter begins with Kate and Rick arriving at the Hamptons.**

 **Rated T.**

 **I do not own Castle.**

Kate opened the car door and stepped outside into the sun to face their house in the Hamptons. She took a deep breath and took in the ocean air around her. Rick gathered all the bags before taking her hand in his.

"So what do you want to do first?" Rick asked.

"No kids, just me and my husband. There are so many possibilities."

"I would be happy to make some suggestions" Rick gave her a suggestive look.

"Hmm let's see there's the bed, the coach, the hammock, or there's always just the beach." Kate said as she played with the cuff of Rick's shirt.

Rick's mouth dropped open and he moved closer to Kate. He was about to kiss her when she put a hand up to stop him… "For a nap. There are so many possibilities for a nap."

"Kateeee" Rick groaned

"I'm pregnant. I need some rest if you want me to stay up for later." Kate said with a wink

"What's tonight?"

"Maybe you can figure that out while I sleep" Kate said before she walked up the stairs.

Rick smiled as he began to think of all the possibilities that the night would hold.

 **1 hour later**

Rick opened the bedroom door and smiled when he saw Kate. She was laying on her side, the blanket was pulled up to her waist. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and her eyes were closed, she looked so peaceful. He walked over to the bed and gently shook her body, "Kate?"

"What?" Kate groaned as she started to open her eyes.

"I have a surprise for you in town. We have to leave in 40 minutes."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to. Come on let's take a shower."

Kate groaned again but took Rick's out stretch hand and went into the shower.

 **I'm so sorry that this took so long to write and that it's short. School has been so stressful lately; does anybody have any advice on how to handle all the work for college. I'm sorry again that it's so short but I wanted to get something written. What do you think the surprise is? Please write me a review**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The surprise

 **Time to find out what the surprise is! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Kate looked at the black blindfold and shook her head no.

"Come on Kate, please wear it!" Rick said with big puppy dog eyes.

"I have five kids, the looks not going to work."

"Please Kate, pleaseeeee."

"I'm not wearing a blindfold for a whole car ride."

"Fine. Let's go."

Rick started to walk away but Kate grabbed his hand. She pulled him closer and gave his cheek a soft kiss, "I'll put it on when we're ten minutes away." Kate said.

"You don't have to."

"Marriage is about compromise, so I'm compromising."

"I love you."

"I love you too, come on let's go."

Twenty minutes into the car ride Kate's fun dinged, she pulled her phone out and sighed. "It's my Dad." Kate said

"What did he say?"

Kate read the text out loud: _Hi Katie Bear, I hope you're having a great time on vacation. Liam has been giving me a bit of a hard time; he's been crying a lot and throwing tantrums. He's actually in a time out right now for hitting me. I'm not sure what to do, it would be great if you could give me a call._

"Do you want to go home?" Rick asked.

"No. Liam needs to get passed this and he won't if we go home." Kate explained

Rick nodded his head in agreement, "How about we call him? Hitting your Dad is not acceptable."

Kate pulled out her phone and dialed her Dad's number, "Hi Katie." Jim answered

"Hey Dad, I'm really sorry about Liam. He's been going through a bit of a hard time." Kate explained

"Don't worry about it, would you like to talk to him?"

"Yes please."

A few minutes later Liam was on the phone and Kate put the phone on speaker. "Hi Mama!" Liam exclaimed

"Hey Baby, say hi to Daddy." Kate said

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey buddy, how's Grandpa's house?" Rick asked.

"I get time out." Liam whispered

"Why did you get a time out?" Kate asked.

"I hitted Grandpa." Liam admitted

"And why did you hit him?" Rick asked

"He said I can't see Mama! I want to see my Mommy." Liam whined

"Liam, you know that Daddy and I are on a vacation." Kate said

"Grandpa being mean! Please Mama, come home!" Liam cried

"Daddy and I will be home in two more days. I need you to be a brave boy and spend time with Grandpa." Kate said

"But I miss you." Liam whined.

"I miss you to buddy but I'll see you very soon. I'm sure Grandpa has something fun planned for you, I'll be home before you know it." Kate promised.

"Promise?" Liam asked.

"I promise."

Rick stepped into the conversation then, "Liam, I want you to apologize to your Grandfather please. Hitting him and throwing tantrums will not be accepted.

"Okay Daddy I will. " Liam agreed.

"Daddy and I are going to go now. We'll call you tomorrow." Kate said.

"Bye bye Mommy and Daddy, I love you." Liam said.

"We love you too." Kate and Rick said together.

"Mama? I still your favorite Liam?"

"You will always be my favorite Liam."

"Okay, bye Mama." Liam said before hanging up the phone.

Kate sighed and grabbed Rick's hand, "How much longer?"

"Ten minutes, so put on that blindfold!"

Kate laughed but put on the blindfold.

 **The surprise**

Rick opened the passenger's side door and helped Kate step out of the car. He led her a little ways before he slowly took her blindfold off. Kate's eyes slowly looked up and she gasped at the sight in front of her, a boat. It was a beautiful medium sized white boat with blue accent. There were lights strung around the whole boat, rose pedals led up to staircase. Kate turned around and gave Rick a big kiss, "How did you do this?"  
"I actually had this planned for tomorrow night, but I made a few phone calls and changed it."

Kate nodded her head before taking Rick's hand and leading him up into the boat. Once on top of the boat Kate noticed a table full of covered of food.

"Why is there so much food?" Kate asked.

"I wasn't sure what you would want to eat, so I got everything." Rick explained.

Rick went over to the food and pulled off each cover; lobster, chicken, steak, pizza, Chinese, hot dogs, and pizza. Kate looked at him and started to laugh, "Babe I really appreciate you getting all this food. But I'm afraid none of these sound good for the baby." Kate admitted

Rick smiled and left the main deck, he came back with another tray of food. He lifted to top to reveal various peanut butter sandwiches. Kate laughed, "You knew all long didn't you?"

"I might have, come on let's eat."

"Where are we sitting?" Kate asked confused.

Rick grabbed her hand and led her into the next room. She gasped when her eyes fell on a red coach, below it was a white rug. The room was dimly light, there was a light music playing, and the room had a vanilla like smell to it.

"Rick, this is amazing." Kate said

"I'm really glad you like, should we sit down and eat?"

Kate walked over to the coach and gasped when she sat down. "Oh My God! This coach is amazing." Kate exclaimed.

Rick laughed and sat down, "It's a special pregnancy coach, and it's supposed to be good for your back."

"You really think of everything, I love you so much."

"I love you too. So my wonderful wife which sandwich would you like?"

"Hmm I think I'll have to go with the Nutella."

"You have picked right."

Rick gave her a sandwich before picking his own they ate their food quickly and in silence. After finishing dinner, Kate snuggled into Rick's side. They shared kisses in between talking about everything and nothing. "Kate, I put an offer down on this boat. It's ours if you want it." Rick informed her

"You bought us a boat?" Kate asked

"Not if you don't want it?"

"Its amazing babe, the kids would love it!"

"I'll call the people in the morning then, love you."

"I love you more. Thank you for this, it was a perfect night."

"I'm really glad you liked it. Would you like a tour of the boat?"

"There's only one room I'm interested in." Kate said with a wink.

"And what room would that be?" Rick asked as he began to kiss her.

Kate tugged at his ear gently and whispered, "Take me to bed."

 **I personally really really liked this chapter and I hope you like it too! What did you think of the surprise? Tell me your thoughts in your opinion in a review.**


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Black bathing suits and strawberries.

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forgot to write me a review.**

Rick placed a small kiss on Kate's foot, then her ankle, her leg, and he kept traveling up her body until he reached her mouth. "Kate, are you awake?" he whispered in her ear

Her eyes popped open and she smiled, "Morning babe, thank you again for last night."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. The guy came over earlier this morning; the boat is officially ours?"

"Earlier? What time is it?" Kate asked confused

"It's 11:30." Rick said with a chuckle

"You wore me out last night. So what are the plans for our last day?"

"I was thinking we could have some lunch and then go into town, do some shopping."

"Can we have lunch on the beach?" Kate asked with a hopeful look

"Of course we can, peanut butter sandwiches sound good?" Rick asked

"Sounds perfect, make it with fluff for me please."

"I'll get the food ready, you get dressed."

Kate walked in the kitchen to find Rick standing over the sink, cutting some strawberries. She tip toed over to him and gently pinched his butt. He jumped in surprise and turned around, upon seeing Kate his mouth dropped open. She was standing there clothed in a black bathing suit, it was a once piece and see through. There was a small black patch covering both breasts and her lower area. Rick wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "When did you get this?"

"Last week, I wanted to surprise you."Kate said with a wink

"Mission accomplished. You look very very sexy, hot, and very beautiful."

"Thank you, I have to say is was kind of nervous to wear it with my baby bump." Kate admitted

Rick shook his head no, "Your bump is still on the small side. But you would look sexy no matter what, and I for one I'm very happy you deiced to wear it."

Kate laughed, "I'm sure you are."

"Originally I was thinking we would go to the public beach but now I'm thinking private would be better."

"And what changed your mind?" Kate asked with a teasing voice

"I think you know. The food's ready, are you?" Rick asked

Kate slipped on a white beach cover up and took Rick's hand.

 **The Beach**

After walking around for fifteen minutes they finally found the perfect spot. Rick placed the blanket on the sand, and they took a seat. Rick pulled out their sandwiches and some lemonade, he passed Kate her peanut butter and fluff.

"I also have some strawberries and chocolate if you would like some." Rick informed her

"Mmm I think we can save those for something else." Kate said with a wink

"You're going to kill me today Kate in that bathing suite, easing me."

"It will be worth it. I want to talk about some stuff first."

"What's on your mind?" Rick asked with slight worry

"I just want to talk about the baby. We are going to be able to find out the gender of the baby in a few weeks."

"Yes I know."

"What do you think of not finding out the gender?" Kate asked

"Kate, you hate surprises." Rick said

"I know but you love them. I know you wanted it to be a surprise with the girls and the boys. This will be our last child and I want to give this to you."

Rick kissed her on the lips, "Honey, I love you so much and I love this. But I know you, and this isn't what you want."

"But it's what you want, marriage is compromise."

"Let me compromise on this one."

"Are you sure?" Kate asked

"I'm sure. Let's find out the gender of our baby."

Kate smiled and snuggled into his side, "Tell me if you change your mind?"

"I will. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Rick asked

"Everything else can wait."

"In that case, let's put those strawberries to good use."

Kate laid back and groaned as she felt Rick's hand travel up her body.

 **So I know this is kind of weird place to end, sorry. I'm going to spend one more chapter on their vacation. I hope you are enjoying this story, write me a review please.**


End file.
